Double Trouble
by lentarthurk14
Summary: This is the sequel to the story Saiyan Princess. Reading that one first might make this one more understandable Trunks and Veala are grown up and Bulma and Vegeta have to make big decisions for them. With a forbidden love and a storm coming from a distant planet, can they all stay together? Or will all this chaos drive them apart?
1. Calm before the storm

**This is the squeal to my first story Saiyan Princess =) **

**If you haven't read that one first you will have no idea what's going on here so i suggest you go read it haha :)**

**I don't own Dragon ball or the characters, unfortunately for me. **

**If you don't like the twist on the original story from the show then don't read these. **

**The rating is just in case things get worse later on...hehe, the updates probably won't be as quick as the last story but i'll do my best! hope you enjoy it.**

He was breathing hard as he ran toward what he thought to be the escape he needed to make. He was battered and bruised and every step seemed to hurt more and more. The trees seemed to get thicker and thicker, or maybe it was just his vision blurring again, he couldn't really tell. The information he had just received needed to get back to the King of Vegeta-sai and it needed to get there straight away. He thought back to what he had seen and heard

_"The prince and princess are our targets, and once we have them we'll be unstoppable. Vegeta-sai won't know what hit it,"_

_"But aren't the prince and princess very strong? And isn't the king supposed to be a legendary super Saiyan? I don't know if…" the soldier had been hiked up by the one that looked in charge and was being choked almost to death_

_"Are you disobeying my orders? I am to be King of that planet! And no one will stop me!" he then threw the soldier aside without looking at him twice and continued to speak to the rest of the men there. _

_"We have training to do, while we have numbers they have strength and with the amount of skill we have right now, we have no chance at all of winning. So gentlemen, I suggest you get started," _

The young Prince shuddered as he remembered the tone in the man's voice. He seemed angry, ready to kill someone to be able to rule. It wasn't long after he had heard that information and was trying to get back to his ship did they catch him and a fight ensued. He winced slightly as his legs burned more and more as he continued to run. He sensed them behind him but he couldn't stop now, too much was riding on him making back alive with this message. As he made it onto the ship, stumbling as he did so, it was well hidden from the rest of the world the words of his father entered his mind

_"You are never to return here, you are too weak to be called my son and if I ever see you in the area again your punishment will be much worse than a simple banishment. If I see you again, your punishment will be death, you're lucky I've spared you so far, now go,"_

He hesitated a moment to set the coordinates for what used to be his home. His father hadn't even looked back once as he sent him out the door never to be seen again. For a moment, just a moment he thought what if this information didn't get back? What if he just stayed there and didn't have to worry about what would happen when they found him back on the planet he had been banished from? What did it matter?

The determination in his eyes was clear as he set the coordinates for home that he had burned into his memory. His big brother was in trouble and his heart wouldn't let him not to anything. He had to warn him that someone was coming for him. He had no idea who this princess was but she was probably someone lined up to be Vegeta's mate so he had to warn her too. He wasn't sure that he believed his father had become a super Saiyan. But he'd see when he got there.

A voice was heard through the computer

**"Course for Vegeta-sai set, departure in thirty-five seconds,"**

He took in a deep breath

"I'm heading home…father…brother…I just hope I'm not too late,"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO

"Ha-ha! Beat you again!" Trunks stuck his tongue out at his twin and laughed as he dodged a punch to his stomach

"Yeah, Yeah laugh it up chuckles! You won't be laughing when I beat you next time," Veala wiped her mouth and glared at her brother, she loved him to pieces but when he was in this kind of mood bad things always happened.

"What's got you in such a playful mood huh? Finally pick out a good outfit to wear for the ceremony in a few days?" She smiled as he scoffed

"No, you know mom's going to pick something out for me no matter what I want to wear, so I just haven't bothered looking, and even if there was a particular reason I'm in this mood, it's no business of yours little sister,"

Veala felt her eye twitch in irritation, they were only eight and a half minutes apart but because he was born first he made it a point to always make sure she knew she was younger than him. He just placed a pat on her head and made his way inside to get ready for the rest of the day.

"Wait up Trunks!" Veala scrambled to get up and ran to catch up to him only to bump into a guard on her way inside

"Oof!" she fell back onto her butt, closed an eye and rubbed the back of her head "Oww,"

"Princess! I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" the guard in question was none other than Goku one of her mother and father's best fighters and most trusted friends. He picked her up and dusted her off with a smile.

"It's alright Goku; I wasn't paying attention either…" while it was more polite to call him by his big fancy title, since he was second in command of the royal army, he was like an uncle to the Prince and Princess so they just called him by his name. Not to mention his son was one of Trunks' best friend and was a sort of friend/enemy/crush/ plaything of the Princess herself. Her father had never liked them spending time together, but they always seemed to be partnered up for training and whenever she went on outings she needed a guard as well as her brother so Goten went with them.

"Getting excited for the coming of age ceremony in a few days? You and Trunks are getting so old! Seventeen already! I remember it when you were both tiny little things needing protection and affection from your parents, which by the way they gave you and Trunks lots and lots of until you were old enough to know what was going on," Goku did that little chuckle of his and Veala nodded once

"Yeah I'm not really all that excited….with both of my parents they didn't even try to find their mate until they were way older….my Father was far too stubborn to let his father choose, and my mother either drove everyone away herself because she didn't like them or my grandpa didn't let them anywhere near her to begin with," those thoughts alone helped relieve her and make her nervous at the same time. Her parent's history of not being able to find anyone to be with until they were much older meant her genes weren't going to help her there.

But it also meant she could pull the 'But you didn't until you were older' card and neither of them could argue with her about it if she didn't want to be courted until she was older.

Goku laughed lightly and shook his head

"Be glad Vegeta didn't go with the first girl chosen for him! She was a real witch! Don't rush into anything alright? You're young and have lots of adventures to go on so if you don't want to be courted then tell your father, I'm sure he'll understand,"

This statement made her chuckle once

"You know my dad better than that Goku, he doesn't just 'understand' someone else's opinion, and if it's not his you're wrong,"

"Captain!" he was being called from down the hallway, so he smiled at the young princess and gave her a pat on the head

"Just try it, okay? I'll see you later Princess,"

She watched him run off to see what was going on and she sighed lightly. Her father, Vegeta great super Saiyan and ruler of the entire planet, was capable of understanding? Whatever Goku was smoking he needed to get off of it before it made him even stupider than before.

Veala composed herself enough to find Trunks and yell at him through their bond

_'You jerk, where'd you go?'_

_'Not my fault you're slow, where I am is none of your concern little sister,'_

_'Trunks! I'm only eight and a half minutes younger than you! Shut up with the little comments!'_

_'What if I was referring to the fact that you're really short huh?' _Trunks could really get under her skin; they knew almost everything about each other, since they were really little they'd been close. She growled out loud and closed her eyes to sense where he was, their mom's lab huh…perfect. She smirked a very Vegeta like smirk as she walked towards the lab, hiding her energy so he wouldn't know she was coming.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

"Woman!" Vegeta stormed into the west lab being as loud as he could possibly be, making Bulma jump and almost drop what she was doing.

"What the HELL Vegeta!"

She took a deep breath and carefully set down her project that she was working on

"Do you understand that if I had dropped that and it shattered you would have had to make me another one? And I'm the only one with enough skill and intelligence in this room to build it, so you're very lucky it didn't break!" she took another breath and her arms folded across her chest, while a glare settled itself on her face

"What? What is so important that you needed to interrupt me? Aren't you supposed to be picking more suitors for our daughter?"

Vegeta had to count to ten in his mind to keep from yelling at her, his glare matched hers as he said angrily

"Focus for just a minute, woman, we have some things to attend to you'll have to put your invention on hold for just a little while,"

Bulma opened her mouth to argue with him but he grabbed her arm and pulled her against him before she could. His glare was still on his face as he said,

"Once we're done with the preparations for the ceremony coming up and Trunks is off training while Veala is holding back the urge to murder each and every one of the idiots lined up for her to chose from or not, we'll have a lot more free time and you can get back to your precious inventions, but for right now, you have queenly duties to attend to, so no arguing. Just get it done and we'll have time to do so many other things, it'll only be five days and you can have the lab to yourself,"

Bulma sighed and scowled lightly as she tried to move and his arms tightened around her, she took the hint and wrapped her arms around his neck lightly,

"I despise you…."

He just rolled his eyes and stole a quick kiss, without anyone looking he was so much more affectionate than in public.

"Well make sure you only despise me until after the ceremony, so that just maybe we can have some fun. Now no more messing around we have work to do," one arm was around her as they started walking towards the council room.

"King Vegeta! Queen Bulma!" It was Goku running towards them

"Kakarot, what is it we're busy," Vegeta didn't make any effort to stop but Bulma stopped him and smiled at their friend, which made Vegeta scowl slightly.

"What's up Goku?"

He bowed slightly then had a very unusual look on his face; it was almost a serious look which didn't happen very often.

"We've just received word from our fleet in the southeast sector, you know by the planets that are usually or are supposed to be abandoned?"

Vegeta glared slightly at him, there were only two things he knew about those planets, one was that some people who had been banished by his father were sent there to die, and two that it was approximately three days away if you were going as fast as his fastest ship could take you, four to five days in anything slower.

"What did they have to say?"

"Apparently a ship left the closest planet to ours and is headed this way…they didn't see it as a threat seeing as it was an escape pod and no weapons were detected so they reported it was coming and are leaving it up to you to decide what to do with it when it gets here in four-five days,"

Vegeta was immediately suspicious, he couldn't think who would still be alive on that planet that could work a ship and make it back here, and if they had been exiled then it was a suicide mission. What idiot would do that?

"Hn, tell the fleet to stay on their regular course in their area…when this pod gets here we'll deal with it, I expect you and the guard to be there as well, you might want to give them a few days notice so they'll be ready, now I have things to be doing,"

"Vegeta! What if this is really serious shouldn't we take some precautionary measures? Like I don't know…intercept the pod before it gets here and bring it back captive so that if it's an enemy we'll be ready?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes then looked at Goku with a nod, signaling him to listen to the King and not the blue haired female standing next to him.

"Yes, sir." Goku bowed again and then went back to relay the message.

"Vegeta! What if this is really bad…and someone's trying to blow up the planet!" Bulma was protesting the entire way to the council room and Vegeta just ignored her and practically pushed her through the door to distract her with which colors she should pick to go with their heirs' personalities.

Once he had her distracted enough to leave he flew to the other side of the castle, he'd sometimes do this, just to see what was going on with his kids. Trunks and some girl were in the twins' lab doing some things that made Vegeta shudder; he wouldn't interrupt them because he saw a very flustered looking Veala walk away from the door she had just been spying in. She ran to the training grounds and shot the first dummy she found; blasting it to nothingness then sat down and visibly shuddered. He chuckled slightly, knowing she was just as freaked out about that scene as he was.

It was a rare thing to find one of the twins separated from the other and Vegeta had to take advantage of this opportunity. So very quietly he flew down and hid his energy so Veala couldn't sense him and came up close behind her with a wicked look in his eyes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO

Veala was about to puke, she had gone to see what Trunks was up to and found him and one of the princesses that were on the planet waiting for him to turn seventeen making out against one of the walls. It was enough to make her never want to go into that lab ever again.

Now she knew why he didn't want her following him. After shooting a dummy and getting that out of her system she took a deep breath and sat down with a shudder. She tilted her head slightly sensing something, but as quickly as she sensed it, it was gone so she closed her eyes to focus more, and just as she was beginning to think it was all gone she turned and reflexively blocked a kick to the back of her head

"Ah…." She saw who it was and blinked a few times

"Dad…why are you trying to kill me?"

"Don't be stupid, a kick that light would have only given you a concussion maybe, and I would never actually kill you, unless you and some boy do what your brother and that girl are doing in your lab right there. Then I might, but he'd die first I promise you that,"

Veala got a look of disgust on her face

"Yeah right…me ever do that ever? Don't worry about that happening,"

Vegeta scowled lightly, thinking about how he had been the same way but had gotten over it very quickly when he met a certain girl,

"Hn,"

"So what're you doing out here? Don't you and mom have a whole bunch of stuff you have to be doing?" Veala tilted her head in an adorable confused way

"Your mother has to pick out all the colors and see to the details before I can authorize any of it so I'm just waiting, but knowing Bulma it could take forever,"

Veala nodded slightly and sighed, looking up at the sky

"Dad….do I have to have a mate? I mean… I don't really want one…" she was really talking to herself but Vegeta answered her

"Yes, you do have too. And I have to approve of him," Vegeta knew that she didn't want to admit it, but his little girl wasn't as physically strong as the rest of his family, she had smarts and looks. She was fast and flexible but compared to her brother she was barely half as strong. He knew it had something to do with what happened when she was little, just barely a year old and the thoughts made his eyes go from onyx black to navy blue, but he controlled his anger and didn't transform like his body wanted him to do. That's why he wanted her to find a strong mate so that he could protect her. Trunks wouldn't be around with her to protect her forever, and neither would he, he wanted to be sure she was safe forever.

Veala nodded slightly, but she knew she had to approve first then him, so she had a plan to just say no to them all.

They both looked over to the lab when they heard laughing, Goten had opened the door and Trunks was just standing there shaking his head like the kid was the biggest idiot ever.

"Hn, I have to go see to things with your mother, go keep your brother out of trouble,"

"I'll try Dad but Trunks gets that trouble making side from mom…and we've seen how it works out when you try to keep her out of trouble…." She giggled at the look he gave her and he couldn't keep the glare on his face, he loved to see her happy.

"Yes well _try_ at least, you're in charge of him until after the ceremony," Vegeta gently ruffled her hair and flew off to go see what Bulma was doing.

Veala smiled, watched her father fly away then flew over to her brother, and smacked him in the head

"Trunks you moron, what were you thinking? Dad saw you and you're lucky he's in a good mood today because if not we both know he'd have told mom and you'd be grounded…literally ten feet into the ground and it'd hurt like hell, be more careful next time…"

Trunks rubbed the back of his head and groaned a little

"There probably won't be a next time because of this idiot!" he pointed to Goten

"What'd I do? Come on Trunks it was funny!"

"To you maybe! Now I'll never get to court her and…Gah you're a dead man next sparing session!" Trunks grabbed him and gave him a noogie, like the best friends that they were it made Veala smile.

"I'm going to go see if she'll forgive me enough to talk to me…see you later guys!" Trunks shoved Goten backwards as he ran forward to go get his girl with a smirk on his face knowing it was a hard enough shove to send him stumbling right into Veala. What he wasn't expecting is her to be so surprised that she'd let their block down for their bond and he saw exactly what happened which made him snicker

_'You're welcome,'_ he said to her mentally then put the block back up.

Veala almost growled but was far too embarrassed to be mad at Trunks in that moment; Goten had fallen right into her sending them both tumbling to the floor. Her cheeks were a bright red, and it took a moment for Goten to realize their position. He had fallen flat on top of her crushing her a little bit

"Oh! Princess I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?! Should we get you to the hospital wing? Your face is all red what are you…?"

He then noticed how his body was directly over hers, one of his knees pressed to the floor between her legs and his hands on either side of her head.

He scrambled backwards and hopped up, taking her hands and helping her up in the process, his cheeks were now a bright red as well and he tried to say something intelligent to get himself out of this situation but he wasn't good at that. He was a little oblivious to what was going on around him most of the time.

"S-Sorry…" he stammered out.

"It's a-alright," she said looking down, rubbing the side of her arm, not able to meet his gaze, what was it exactly was she feeling in that moment? She wasn't sure but she didn't know if she liked it or not.

"I should…I should probably go…" she said barely above a whisper and she turned to walk away. What she didn't see was Goten reaching a hand towards her arm as if he was going to stop her, but he hesitated at the last moment.

When she wasn't in his sight anymore he looked up at the ceiling and said

"Damn….really,"

"I'll say!"

"Bug off Trunks! You didn't help that situation at all! You know I like her and that we can't ever be together so why try to get us together? So the King can kill me? Great plan man…"

"Oh come on Goten, if Veala would admit her own feelings then my dad couldn't say no! she's got him wrapped around her fingers, like me and you,"

"We are NOT wrapped around her…"

Trunks shut him up with one look

"When was the last time either of us said no to her? Argued with her without her winning? Told her to get lost? Let me answer that for you…never! She's got us wrapped around her fingers, something about Veala just….i don't know man she does that to just about everyone,"

Goten looked back in the direction she walked in then punched the wall hard enough to leave a dent, and then he let out a frustrated sigh.

"So that means that the princes and dukes and every other guy of royal blood that your dad invites here is going to love her and I have no chance…that's what you're saying?"

Trunks laughed a little and gave him a pat on the back, the best friends talked all the way to the training field.

Life for the twins had been normal since they had turned two. But things weren't going to stay that way for long. The pod on the way to their planet would arrive and deliver the news of what was going on a short ways away. The normal life they had all been living was about to come to a screeching halt.


	2. The beginning of a nightmare

**Second chapter, it took me a little longer than i wanted it too but here it is. Don't hate me for my ideas, just read and i hope you enjoy! There will be more fighting and romance in later chapters, but this one was needed so don't shoot me!**

**I wish i owned Dragon Ball and all the characters but i don't...sad story :(**

**But i love to write about them! i hope you enjoy reading this, it'll get a lot better i promise!**

_"Harder! You have to hit me harder! You're never going to get strong if you don't do exactly what I say, boy!"_

_He was breathing heavily, they'd been training for hours now and he hadn't made any progress whatsoever. He didn't want to hurt anyone so his father had taken over his training himself._

_"Y-Yes sir," _

_Rushing at the king once more he shot a KI blast with as much force as he could directly into his stomach then punched him in the side, but it didn't do any good. He stood where he was, not moving, not even flinching from the attacks power._

_"Weak, insufferable, lame excuse for a son!" The king used one fist and sent him flying up into the air with such force that the young boy had the wind knocked out of him and was struggling to breath in once more. He was falling….._

He awoke from his dream in a cold sweat, his heart racing as he remembered a part of his past. He sat up with a sigh and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. Trembling slightly he checked the computer, only three days to go. What was he going to do when he got there? He didn't know. He didn't know how or even if he could get in touch with the planet still being this far away from it and all. The thoughts of his father's disapproval still fresh in his mind he went and got some water, splashing some on his face and drinking a little as well. His wounds were healing but he was still badly hurt. A broken arm, two broken ribs, he wasn't sure any part of his wasn't bruised, his feet had swollen a little, his hands were starting to bleed and crack whenever he tried to do anything. But he was still going on, he wasn't going to die from them just yet; he had a mission that if he failed his whole family could be in trouble.

Shaking his head he went to sit back on his bed, he was just so tired. Tired of all the running and hiding, he was tired of the fighting and not being able to go home. He hoped with all his heart that his father would re-consider once he had deliver this news, and giving the planet a heads up as to what was going on. Leaning his head back and closing his eyes he wondered why he was even returning. So what if they got taken over. What had that planet ever done for him? Except bring him pain and suffering. The only memories of that planet that were good were of his mother, and she was gone. His father didn't care for him; his older brother ignored him almost completely, like he didn't exist in the first place. Why was he going to risk his life to maybe help them and save their lives?

Quietly he thought it through, and decided that it didn't matter. He was going to do what he knew to be right, even if it killed him, and remembering his father's words, that was a sure possibility. He'd have to get the message to them before he was blasted to bits. Then he could at least know they would be warned about this attack.

'I have plenty of time to do that…I'm too tired to move right now…I'll do it later, right now I just need a long nap,' the young prince thought to himself as he moved slightly to lay down. His brain had shut down before his head even made it to the pillow. He still had three days. That would be enough time to recover and send a message and do everything he needed to do. He was sure of it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"But mother I…." Veala tried once again to get the queen to stop going through her closet

"Hey, what did I say about arguing? You're going to have to make a good first impression on these guys or you'll never find a boyfriend!"

"But, mom! I don't want one!"

Veala was sitting, watching as her mother pulled every item of clothing she had out of her closet, and tried to put together a good enough outfit for that evening when she got to officially meet the guys she'd be spending a whole lot of time with over the next year. She was to spend time with each suitor, and then after a while choose if she'd be willing to be a couple with that person.

"Don't be stupid Veala. I didn't want one either when I was your age, and then I met a whole bunch of amazing guys my age available to be mine…and I couldn't resist!" Bulma tried once more to match the same shirt and belt combination and it just wasn't working for her. She scowled and tossed the belt behind her narrowly missing her daughter's head.

"Mom! None of those relationships worked now did they? Or I wouldn't be here! You ended up with Dad because you hated all the boys your parents picked out for you! Why can't I just…." She slowly got quiet and her thoughts went to Goten, she blushed a little thinking of how he fell on her the other day.

"Why can't you just what Veala?" Bulma noticed the blush out of the corner of her eye and raised a curious eyebrow, who was she thinking about just then.

"Nothing," Veala said quietly, "So what kind of look am I going for? Quiet and reserved? Loud and obnoxious like 'hello world I'm awesome'? Cute and pink? What're we doing?" Veala hopped up to help her mom put together multiple outfits.

"Well you are cute, but not cutesy in dress or actions…hmm you can be very reserved but also very loud when your opinions are challenged…we need something beautiful like you that shows these guys you're also smart and classy, but still sexy and strong at the same time,"

It took them another hour to pick out the perfect outfit. It was dark blue and green and it brought out her unusually aqua blue eyes. It was flowy and elegant but daring and sexy all at the same time.

Veala looked at herself in the mirror; it felt like it was another person. She looked at her eyes; they were always so different from everyone else's. She did a turn and then hesitantly smiled once; it didn't look or feel like it was her at all. But it made her mom happy so she'd wear it.

"It's a beautiful dress…."

"Just like the beautiful girl wearing it," Bulma smiled and shook her head, she didn't know how she had gotten such amazing kids, but she knew she helped contribute to the looks department for them both.

"Woman!" they both jumped as Vegeta came bursting through the door. Veala put a hand on her heart while her mother rushed in front of him to block him from seeing Veala. Bulma immediately glared at him and opened her mouth to tell him to beat it, but he spoke before she could.

"Bulma, you keep blocking our bond for the stupidest reasons and I've been trying to get through to you to tell you that you only have an hour or so more to make sure Trunks and Veala are both ready to go,"

Veala saw her mother's eyelid visibly twitch in irritation and she bit her lip and closed her eyes to brace herself for the yelling that was bound to come after that look.

"What the hell do you think I've been doing Vegeta?! I blocked our mental communication because I didn't want you to hear what's going on in my head, and I didn't want you to see Veala before she could walk in to see all the lucky guys she gets to pick from!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and tried to peak over his queen's shoulder at his daughter, wondering just what kind of ridiculous outfit she'd put her in this time, but Bulma wouldn't have it and quickly spun him around and pushed him out the door

"Oh no you don't! Go get Trunks and tell him to meet me in here, right now,"

"Woman you are not…"

"So help me I will end you…" she got him outside the room, closed the door almost all the way and glared at him slightly

"Go get Trunks and tell him to get over here before I decide to end you both, or I'm going to shut myself up in my lab and never leave again,"

"You know that might not be the worst punishment; I'd be rid of your annoying demands and voice all in one move," Vegeta glared right back and folded his arms

"Oh you'd miss me," Bulma said arrogantly moving a step closer to him, staring into his eyes. He couldn't help but smirk a little; they just couldn't help but argue. It had been almost three months since they'd been completely alone together, and they were both having some frustration issues.

"Very well, I'll go get the boy, but that means next time I tell you to do something I expect to be listened to,"

Bulma raised an eyebrow and lowered their barrier just enough to see what he had in mind making him smirk a little and her blush,

"Hmph, fine," She said as she turned around to walk back into the twins dressing room.

Five minutes later Trunks showed up at the door, knocking first to make sure no one was dressing or undressing because the last time he barged into the dressing room without knocking it had been awkward for everyone.

"Trunks come on in sweetie," Bulma was finishing some things with Veala's hair and fixing her outfit where she thought it was needed.

"Hey Mom…wow Vey you look…wow," Trunks couldn't help but do a double take. She was usually wearing training clothes and her hair was usually a mess, but not today and it kind of shocked him.

Veala blushed embarrassed

"I look stupid don't I, I told you mom I just can't pull it off," she stood up to go change but Trunks stopped her with a gentle hand on her shoulder

"You look amazing sis. A little too amazing, no one will be able to keep their eyes or hands off of you, maybe you should change, I don't want to have to kill any of those guys before I absolutely have to,"

"Whatever," she mumbled lightly, obviously not believing that for a second.

"It's true, you're pretty awesome Vey, not as much as your big brother but close," he smiled, just teasing her and she smiled back slightly

"You'd better go get ready, mom picked out a nice outfit for you as well…the one that matches your hair," Veala giggled a little watching the color drain from his face

"Not again…. I'm burning that stupid suit right now," Trunks quickly slipped into his side of the closet to destroy the lavender suit that made him look awful.

Veala heard Bulma start arguing with him and knew they were going to be there for a while. She walked over to the balcony and opened the doors leading outside. She went over to the railing and closed her eyes, leaning on it a little, taking in the fresh air, she loved to be outside and with the way her mother was yelling she could tell she'd be out there for a long time, but in the end it wouldn't end up being enough time

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Vegeta looked around the throne room. There they were, all the eligible princes and princesses that were invited to spend time in the royal palace with the ruler of the entire planet, in hopes one of his heirs took a liking to them. He looked at all the girls and mentally took note of them all.

Two full blooded Saiyan Princesses, a Saiyan duchess and a princess from a far off planet who looked a lot like the Saiyans themselves, but her power level was nowhere near that of the mighty Saiyans. The planet was earth he believed, they had overlooked it in their search for strong warriors but they had managed to convince Bulma to let their princess take a shot at being the future queen of Vegeta-sai. Delvi was her name. She was one with a temper and could very easily break someone's eardrum. The duchess caught his eye a little, she was a quiet one for sure, but her power level was considerably high for a girl, especially one of her stature. He'd have to keep an eye on that one. Amy, yes that was her name. There was a loud one, Jewls or something stupid like that. She had already given him a headache twice and she'd been there all of twelve minutes. The last Saiyan Princess was Kri; she was far too stupid to be anywhere near his son. She hadn't said one intelligent thing since she had arrived, and she had screamed multiple times just from her own guard shifting behind her, no pansy like that was going to be allowed on the throne of Vegeta-sai one day. He'd make sure of it.

The boys were a different story, three Princes and a Duke, two Saiyans and the other two from two different planets not far from Vegeta-sai.

He looked at the first one, Ren a Prince from the south. His father had been married to a foreign princess to form an alliance with another planet so his son wasn't completely Saiyan, but he sure looked it and his power level was good for someone as young as him. The second Prince was from another planet that even Vegeta hadn't heard of, his name was Zale and he had this arrogant superior air about him. Vegeta wasn't sure what he thought of that one, he didn't seem to have the correct manners, and if the king wasn't shown respect the Prince would be shipped back to his unknown planet to be single forever. The third prince was from a distant planet that already had good relations with Vegeta-sai; the boy's name was Obi. He looked far too much like a girl for Vegeta's liking, but in the end it was up to Veala if she liked him or not.

The duke was interesting, Lee was a Saiyan and he was very quiet, his power was normal but he seemed very intelligent. Something told Vegeta that none of these boys were going to steal Veala's heart, but they had to at least give the other royals some false hope. It would be fun to see it all be crushed when she said no to them all. Trunks as well, although the boy was very set on finding a mate so it was very likely that it would happen sooner than later. Vegeta frowned a little, thinking he'd better have a very serious talk with the boy, his conduct with these other royals was to be better than the last one he had seen him with or there'd be hell to pay.

Vegeta called out mentally to Bulma

_'Woman, where are you and the twins? You're late, again,'_

What had he been expecting? She was always late and unfortunately for him his children had picked up that bad habit of being late to things as well.

_'Two minutes! We're almost there!'_

Vegeta rolled his eyes and stood up the minute he felt their energies, he listened as they announced them

"Announcing the arrival of the Queen Bulma of Vegeta-Sai and The Prince and Princess," the doors opened and Bulma walked in the room first, walking over to her throne and standing next to Vegeta while Trunks and Veala walked in the room. Vegeta saw his daughter and his son, scowled a little at them both. Trunks looked ridiculous as always, and Veala looked too good for her own good. He glared lightly at Bulma, this was her doing.

All the girls saw Trunks and fidgeted in some way, all seemed to blush as well and the Prince acted as though he didn't notice, he just walked to his seat next to his father.

Veala looked a little shy as she walked next to her brother, separating only to walk to her seat by her mom. It was all so intimidating.

All the boys, even the indifferent one looked up at her and couldn't seem to keep their eyes off. Trunks mentally reached out to his sister as each person was introduced

_'Told you so sis, they can't keep their eyes off, two look like they're about to pounce right at you, look out,'_

She just rolled her eyes lightly and kept listening as each person was introduced, they said where they were from and the boys all gave Veala a small kiss on the hand before walking back to their separate parts of the room and the girls all giggled when Trunks went over and did the same to them after they curtseyed.

Vegeta stood up and glared at each of the boys before looking over and pretty much ignoring the girls.

"Yes well, as you all should know, you're guests here at the palace, which means if you do even one things wrong myself or the Queen have power to get rid of you, if we kick you out, don't come back. Follow the rules, stay out of my way, don't do anything stupid and we'll all get along great. First rule…hands off her," he glared at the boys, pointing at his daughter for a moment and then looked at the girls over by his son and glared at his son telling him the same thing with one look.

"Second rule, I'm in charge, if even one of you argues with me or second guess me, you will be escorted not so gently from the palace, put on a pod and sent to some desolate planet to learn some respect and manners, don't test me because it will happen,"

Just for a split second the guest royalty looked deathly afraid of the King.

Veala and Trunks did very well at hiding their laughs, he was serious as always but that made it really funny to them.

"Any questions?" Vegeta looked around gave it three seconds then nodded

"Good, now Veala you can take the princes and duke on a tour, while Trunks takes the Princesses and Duchess to do the same, take opposite directions so that you don't kill someone on accident…" Vegeta nodded and grabbed Bulma's arm, leading her out of the room. They had more important things to be doing than babysitting. Bulma almost argued, she wanted to see how this was going to go for them both, but Vegeta just picked her up and started flying high above the castle

"We can spy better from the air,"

Bulma giggled a little

"This is why we're so good together...same evil thoughts,"

Vegeta just chuckled and they went directly to spying on the opposite kids, he watched Veala like a hawk and she was all over Trunks and what the girls were like.

Veala looked to Trunks and blinked a few times he just shrugged and smiled as the girls all came to introduce themselves once more to him, he was such a flirt.

Veala took a deep breath and walked over to the royals she had just met

"Hello," she said sort of quietly. The tallest and strongest looking of them, Ren came right over and took her hand for a moment, kissing it a little

"Princess, you are beautiful, I think you ought to consider me as your future mate," he smiled an arrogant and handsome smile right at her, as if she couldn't refuse.

Veala blushed and pulled her hand back trying to put some space between her and him she bumped into Zale's back

"o-oh I'm t-terribly sorry…"

He turned and looked at her with a slight glare

"Watch where you're going…" Just as Ren was about to yell at him for being rude to the princess he added

"You might trip and fall, we wouldn't want that now would we?" he took her hand and kissed it as well. Veala gulped just a little she wasn't sure she could handle this.

"S-so remind me of your names, I'll do my best to remember," she listened once more as they all told her once more.

Ren was the loud obnoxious arrogant one who although was very strong Veala didn't know if she could handle him. He didn't seem to have a personal space bubble at all.

Zale was a little mysterious, he seemed to be rude and a know-it-all. He acted mostly indifferent, maybe his parents made him come there and he didn't really want to be, she didn't know.

Lee was very quiet and she liked that, it was a change from the others. He was soft spoken but seemed strong in his opinions and very intelligent, she liked him already.

The last one was way too weird for her, Obi was his name and he acted like a child, one who had been spoiled from birth and given everything on a silver platter. She was sure if she refused him anything he'd pout and throw a fit. She smiled at them all and nodded

"Well it's nice to meet you all…as you know I'm Princess Veala. My twin brother is Trunks; he's the one with the purple hair and the big ladies man over there, why don't I show you around the castle? Then I can show you the training grounds and your rooms and you can get all ready for dinner later,"

She turned around and they all started to follow her around as she showed them the place she lived. She showed them the kitchen and dining rooms, the labs and the libraries, the music rooms and ball rooms, the clothing designer's room, and the dressing rooms. They stopped at her room and she smiled a little

"My room is this one, and Trunks is right next door, my parents room is all the way at the end of the hall and I suggest you don't go anywhere near it ever," she led them down to the training grounds where Goten was just finishing his daily routine

"Goten!" she ran over, thankful to see a friendly face. He heard her voice and turned around with a smile, then he saw who was with her and his smile slipped a bit into an almost glare

"Hello Princess, what're you up to?"

"Showing the suitors around...You know…" she sighed a little with a small little smile

"Princess, who's this?" Ren asked coming up next to her and looking Goten up and down like he was getting ready to fight him.

"This is Goten, his father is captain of the royal army just under my father," she smiled at Goten and then turned to Ren and the others

"This is the training yard, just behind that building there are the rest of the grounds. If and when you'd like to train or spar, Goten will be your guide and escort," she smiled at Goten once more before turning back to the others

"So that's it, any questions?"

"So how about being my girl?" Ren smiled and stepped closer to her, making her back up a step to avoid being close to him.

"I-I uh…"

"Ren! Leave the Princess alone, you all know that I'm going to be her man, not any of you," Zale folded his arms and smirked a little bit, he'd been nothing but a cocky know it all the entire time he'd been there.

"W-Well a-actually," Veala tried to get a word in, but Lee stepped in instead

"Hey! It's not either of your decisions who the Princess chooses! So back off!"

"Oh so you want think you want her more than me?! Let's battle it out and see who wins! They get to spend the next week alone with Princess Veala," Ren put his fist up to Lee who glared back.

Veala tried to speak up once more

"Wait! I didn't…"

"I don't think she wants us fighting over her, I'll just take that week alone with her now!" Obi smiled cutely, but strangely creepy at the same time.

"H-hang on everyone…" Veala couldn't talk over them and was getting very frustrated.

"Listen up!" Goten yelled over them all and shook his head, "Veala has something to say, so I suggest you listen,"

They all looked shocked that someone so below them would dare speak to them like that and they were all about to put him in his place when the little princess spoke up

"I have something I need to say," she looked around at all the royals and then to Goten, she looked away with a sigh

"I'm not promising anyone anything right now, so you can all stop asking. I have to get to know you first, and then maybe I'll think about you, but you should all know I don't plan on having a boyfriend or an almost serious courting until I'm older, so don't get your hopes up now,"

For a minute things were silent, but then Ren started talking again

"Don't worry; I'll have you falling for me in no time!"

This remark then made Zale enter the conversation

"Oh no you won't, you're too stupid to be with the princess!"

"Hey! She's too cute to be with either of you!" Obi added to the conversation

"She'd too intelligent to be with any of us!" Lee chimed in

The arguing just kept going on and on and Veala couldn't take it anymore, she shot a KI blast in the middle of them all forcing them all to jump apart and look at her in shock

"Now that I have your complete attention, I just have to say this…it was nice meeting you all, I hope you remember where your rooms are, Goten will take you there if you don't, I have to go and meet with my Father now and I'll see you all at dinner," she swiftly jumped up and flew over to the palace where she walked into an empty hallway and called for her brother

_'Trunks…I don't think I can handle this,' _She mentally tells him while walking to her room

_'Fighting over you already? Wow, next time Goten might not be there to save you too, sorry sis, I'm busy myself,' _He shows her a mental image of all the girls just staying close to each other behind him and giggling, not talking to him just talking to each other about how cute he is and nodding when he tells them where something is like they hadn't just been talking.

_'Women…' _ Veala could feel his eye roll and it hurt her head, she hated when that happened, their bond was very strong and she could almost always feel what he was doing and he could feel what she was doing, almost as if they were the same person. She shook her head once more and closed the door to her room, she said she had to meet with her father and that was a complete lie…she just needed a break from them all.

As she laid down to rest a moment she coughed a few times and prayed to whatever Gods were above that she wasn't getting sick. She wasn't physically as strong as the rest of her family, and when she got sick they all freaked out. Her eyes closed and she slowly drifted off to sleep, the stress of the day still heavy on her mind and shoulders, she was wondering what exactly was going to happen with all these royals in her house. She sighed as sleep finally took her. She wasn't sure she wanted to find out.


	3. Confusing for everyone

**This chapter is a little longer than the rest have been, i had an awesome writing day, and just kept going...i really hope you like it, the action will get better in the next chapter, i promise. I hope you enjoy this as much as I do =)**

**Please please please read and review! Any suggestions or things you want me to think about or do different would be awesome things to comment on. **

**ANYWAYS I really had fun with this chapter and it's awesome. **

_**Approaching Vega galaxy, 40 hours, ten minutes, fifteen seconds until arrival on planet of Vegeta-sai**_

The sound of the computer woke the young prince from another attempt he had made at sleep. He decided that if he was going to send a message to his brother he'd better do it soon. He was getting in range of the scouter ships that were to report anyways. He didn't want to get shot down so close to his destination. Very shakily he got up and walked over to the control panel

"Computer, call royal palace of Vegeta-sai," he cleared his voice; it was still groggy sounding from sleep.

_**Processing request…..calling royal palace of Vegeta-sai**_

He took a deep breath and stepped in front of the giant screen so that they could see him and he could see them. After a few moments he heard a beeping sound coming from the computer and frowned slightly

"Computer? Report!"

_**Call unable to be put through, not enough power stored away to arrive at destination and place the call as well. **_

The young Prince let out a deep breath, well that was that, he had to just go back. He ran a hand over his hair and tried to get it to stay back for once, and as usual it didn't.

Walking over to the kitchen area, wincing only slightly, he got himself a glass of water and started sipping from it. He looked out the window out front and thought about what was out there.

"Forty hours left…and I'll be home,"

A voice in his head reminded him that it hadn't been his home for almost twenty years. He had been banished right before he was to turn seventeen and be able to take a mate for himself. He sighed a little, and wondered if Vegeta had taken a mate while he was away. What if he had kids? Shuddering slightly at the thought of his stoic, non-caring, ruthless older brother having kids he stopped thinking about it all together. He couldn't possibly have tricked someone into mating with him, not even Vegeta was that cunning.

The giant front window of the little ship he was on didn't show much, but he could see the stars passing and the beauty of the empty world. It was enough to take his breath away, sure he was a Saiyan. A warrior, built for killing and ruling the weak, one of the reasons he was exiled from his planet was for being too curious and for taking time to notice the beauty of things. It wasn't all about death with this young prince.

"I hope Vegeta remembers me…and that he sticks up for me when father tries to kill me," he thought out loud to himself.

There was no turning back now. He was just wondering how much, if anything had changed from when he was there. Vegeta liked to keep things on a schedule and not have anyone go against him; everything had to be exactly what he wanted to do. He had a routine. So the answer to the question of whether things had changed or not…probably not was where his thoughts led him.

He was too close to turn around and keep himself from finding out. Less than two days away from whatever fate had in store for him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Trunks walked around the corner, on his way to the lab to finish up some project he was working on, and he found one of the royals sitting just outside the lab reading what looked like a book on Astrophysics. With an eyebrow raised he made his way over and looked over her shoulder a little

"What're you reading?"

The duchess jumped a bit, obviously very into what she was reading. She put a hand on her heart and glared at him a little

"Don't sneak up on someone while they're deep in thought… it's not polite," she bookmarked her place and stood up, dusted herself off and looked Trunks up and down for a moment before answering him.

"I'm studying astrophysics…I find it very interesting. Why? What would a Prince that does nothing but train and fight want to know about these things?"

Trunks couldn't help but chuckle a little

"So that's what you think of me. Just as I thought, the giggling and acting like you were a bunch of airheads the other day was just a hoax. Well played, but I knew you couldn't all be like that, and actually I do a lot more than just train and fight,"

Amy scoffed a little and shook her head, like she just knew that was not possible, for him to do anything but those things.

"What you don't believe me?" Trunks raised an eyebrow; most of the girls just listened to whatever he said and believed whatever he told them. She was the only one besides Jewls who would even question him on anything. It was oddly refreshing.

"No Prince Trunks, I don't actually," she said and tilted her head looking him over once more. She always seemed to be studying him, and it didn't look like she was getting bored.

"I'll prove you wrong, come on," Trunks smiled and opened the door to the lab, offering to let her walk in first.

He took Amy around and showed her what things did, and then let her do as she pleased. He was very interested in this Saiyan royal. She wasn't his father's first choice but as he looked her up and down he had to admit she was very attractive, and she understood astrophysics. That wasn't something you found in a potential mate very often, in fact almost never. Her hair was longer than most Saiyans. The Saiyans liked to keep it shorter so that it didn't interfere with their battles, and if it was long they kept it spiked up like his father did. She was almost the perfect height for him, if she was just a little taller she would be, but he wasn't going to complain about height. Her eyes were captivating, her lips as well, and the way she tilted her head was just about the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

He had to shake his head and frown a little at himself to keep his head on straight; it wasn't like him to zone out and just stare at a girl like that. It wasn't like him to think a girl was cute, unless it was his sister.

Amy got a curious look in her dark eyes and walked around the lab a little more before blinking a little in surprise

"This is yours? I thought this was the princess's work space…"

"We're twins, we share a lot more than a birthday and a floor in the castle for our rooms…we share everything including a lab," he shrugged a little bit, watching her still as she tinkered with some things.

_'And our thoughts and actions and basically our lives…' _He thought to himself quietly, his eyes never leaving the dark haired girl in front of him.

He loved his sister dearly, but having to deal with her emotions as well as his own and her thoughts, sometimes was a challenge. When they had been a little younger Trunks hadn't wanted to share or do anything with her at all. They had just barely turned seven when he went into the phase of not wanting to be near her at all.

Trunks thought about how he used to treat his sister and frowned a little, his thoughts taking him away from the situation he was physically in. He was lost in memory

_"Wait! Trunks wait for me!"Veala ran to try and catch up with him but he just quickened his pace and made it to the training grounds where he proceeded to fly straight up to the window, kick it open and fly inside, losing his twin._

_"Trunks!" Veala called for him and looked around, not noticing him, all the while trying to get into his mind to see where he was, but he wasn't letting her, he fought it as long as she tried_

_"Can't she just leave me alone…" he muttered quietly to himself as he watched her sneakily from the window, she ran off towards the other side of the building in hopes of finding her brother. _

_Convinced he'd lost her for a while Trunks headed down to his room, he and Goten had been planning world domination when stupid Veala had to walk in and ruin everything again!_

_He made his way into his room where Goten was trying to fix what Veala had tried to help with_

_"Trunks!" Goten smiled at his best friend and they picked up their plans where they had left off before she came along. _

_Almost five hours later a very angry Vegeta came rushing into the room_

_"Boy!" _

_Trunks turned around, startled, wondering what he'd done wrong that time, his father only called him boy in that tone when he was in trouble._

_"Y-Yes?" he asked quietly_

_"Where is your sister right now?"_

_Trunks scowled at the question and turned away from his father, going back to what he was doing_

_"How should I know, I'm not in charge of her or where she is…"_

_Vegeta grabbed him by the arm and spun him around, a very angry look in his eyes for just a moment, and then he turned and pulled the young boy down the hall with him_

_"Hey! Dad where are we going?!" he struggled to get out of his hold._

_"To see your sister, she chased after you when you led her outside, thinking you went into the forest like you've done to get rid of her before, but this time she got lost,"_

_Trunks got a confused look on his face, he tried to mentally reach out to her but she was almost unconscious._

_"Lost…? But she knows the forest is dangerous why would she go in there without someone with her?" _

_"Because she thought her older brother would be in there, trying to get rid of her as usual!" Vegeta glared at the boy_

_"It's not my fault! She's so annoying! She won't leave me alone! I can't take it anymore!" Trunks broke free from his father's hold and Vegeta had to visibly restrain himself from harming his firstborn and only son._

_"You have no idea how important it is that you protect her. You're not only her older brother and best friend; you're her protector, ever since you were little you've had those feelings in you that told you to stay close to her and make sure she was always alright, and there's a damn good reason for that! She's not strong enough to take care of herself, when you have a twin one is always the weaker of the two and it just happened to be her! You're lucky boy," Vegeta led him into Veala's room not too far down the hall from his own room._

_Bulma was sitting on the bed with her little girl, wiping her forehead with a cool cloth. Veala was shivering, several blankets on top of her. She looked awful, she felt awful, in that moment everything was awful._

_Trunks frowned and went over to the bed_

_"Veala, why are you so dumb…"_

_"Hey! Trunks you be quiet! She's sick because of you! You left her alone like we've told you time and time again not to do! She got lost because you were mean and tricked her into running the other direction," Bulma glared slightly at her son and then her worried expression came back as she looked from Veala to Vegeta_

_"Her fever hasn't gone up…"_

_"That's good, but if it doesn't break in the next few hours we'll need to get the entire medical squad in here, we're not going to let her die because her brother decided he doesn't want to be around her anymore,"_

_Trunks slowly let the barrier down between them and said mentally_

_'You big dummy... Why'd you do that?'_

_Veala looked up at him, still shivering, and tears came to her eyes, she bit them back so her dad wouldn't see her crying and silently sobbed into her pillow, two little tears fell down her face, and she refused to look or talk to her brother._

_When her fever began to go up more Bulma and Vegeta both started to panic and Trunks was starting to get scared, he realized how much he loved his sister and how much he needed her around. He didn't understand the feelings that were going through him. It almost…hurt a little bit, like if she wasn't there a part of him would be missing. He knew she wasn't as strong as everyone else, and his parents had been trying to tell him that, but he didn't think he needed to be with her all the time, he was learning very quickly he was wrong_

_"Veala?" he said quietly as his father ran to get the medics, putting a hand on her shoulder gently. She shook her head and began to cry once more_

_"Go away! Why do you h-hate me! What have I e-ever done to y-you T-Trunks! Y-You're S-So m-mean t-to m-me," she wasn't breathing correctly, every breath was starting to sound like a gasp and she tried to get up once but ended up coughing too much to get up on that attempt. Trunks held out a hand to help her but she just shook it off and jumped up, tears in her eyes as she ran down the hallway, she didn't want her dad or mom to see her cry anymore._

_Bulma started to panic and jumped up to go after her but Trunks was faster and just started running. His legs seemed to just want to follow her, and he didn't fight it. She seemed to stumble a little and he picked up the pace_

_"Veala no! You can't…" Trunks ran to her quickly and caught her before she passed out completely. _

_"Veala!" he shook her a bit but her fever was still very high and all she did was groan a little bit. He felt tears come to his eyes just for a second_

_"Veala! Come on you need to fight it! You're stronger than this stupid sickness! You need to fight it! You can't die and leave me here all alone!" He stood up and held her close to him as he ran her back into her room, placing her on her bed gently._

_He put his forehead on hers and he mentally told her_

_'Come on Vey…don't give into it, fight,'_

_He was taken away from her as the medics arrived and couldn't be in the room while they were working. He punched the wall in front of him and closed his eyes as one tear fell…._

Amy shook his shoulder a little

"Prince Trunks?"

"Huh…oh sorry," He shook his head and smiled at her a little

"And uh you can just call me Trunks…alright? Unless we're in front of my parents then call me Prince…but it's just us, so you can just call me Trunks,"

"Oh, sure," she tilted her head a little and smiled a little concerned

"You looked very deep in thought about something…care to share?"

Trunks smiled and shook his head

"Just lost in a memory, no worries, now…would you like me to show you how this all works? I'm working on something with astrophysics right now actually…want to be my partner and help me with it?"

This surprised even Trunks, he didn't usually ask anyone to help him with these things, but he felt the need to ask her. He was drawn to this duchess for some reason he couldn't put a finger on. He'd figure it out later; he had a project to be working on anyways.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Goten was sitting in the middle of the training grounds looking up at the sky, thinking about Veala. He sighed a little thinking about her, how she looked the other day. She was always so beautiful, but she had taken his breath away that day.

He felt this pang of something he didn't understand go through him as he thought of the royals that were there waiting for her to give them the okay to have at her. He clenched his hands into fists and for a moment, a brief moment, his energy spiked a bit and some sparks came up from the ground, causing him to shake his head and snap out of it. If any of them hurt her, or tried anything funny he was certain he wouldn't be able to stop himself from brutally murdering them. And these thoughts sort of scared him a little. He wasn't used to feeling so strongly for anyone, let alone someone he couldn't have without a fight…

"Goten!"

He blushed as he heard her say his name, it was one of his favorite things, the way she said it like he was her favorite person, like she wanted to see him, just him. He stood up and turned to greet her

"Princess," he bowed a little

"Oh come on Goten, it's just me…and we're alone you don't have to be so formal," Veala smiled at him, it was her soft beautiful smile that she only could have inherited from her mother.

"Yes…Veala…so what're you up too? No band of suitors following you today?" he asked a little frustrated with that whole situation.

"Actually it's their day off from following me around," she chuckled lightly, "usually they're all assigned a day to be with me, just me and them. But it doesn't start until after my birthday in a few days so I'm in the clear until then…unless they find me again,"

Goten nodded a little

"I see, so you're hiding then,"

Veala smiled innocently and nodded

"Maybe… oh Goten it's awful! I can't stand any of them!"

That gave Goten a little more hope than he'd been praying for and he smiled a little but coughed to cover it up

"Is that so, do you want to talk about it?" he loved to listen to her, it was one of his favorite pastimes. She was so intelligent, he was sure she was even smarter than her mother or father and she was witty as well, he just loved it. He loved everything about her.

As she started talking about what bothered her about each suitor, he just sat there listening and hoping maybe, just maybe he'd get a chance to steal her heart before one of the others did.

"But I guess it doesn't really matter," she was finishing her rant, "I mean in the end I have the final decision, my dad said that I do…and I don't think I'd choose any of them," she was really just talking to herself at that point and it made Goten smile. She was so cute to him.

"Well anyways…thanks for listening, you're always here when I need you Goten," she smiled at him a little then got a mischievous look in her eyes

"Hey want to spar with me?"

Goten blinked a few times, a little surprised at the request and then he tried to stutter out

"I-I don't k-know if we s-should...I mean…that is…"

"Come on it'll be fun! No Ki just fists!" she pulled him over to the middle of the field with her, by his hand making him blush. He could hear his heart beating and hoped that she couldn't as well. His cheeks were bright red and he had to take a deep breath to compose himself enough to face her once more. His feelings towards her had gotten so much deeper the past three days. He didn't understand it at all.

"Ready?" she called out to him; all he could do was nod and block every punch she tried to give as best he could. She wasn't the strongest warrior, but she wasn't weak either. She had power behind every punch, and she was fast. Really fast, one minute in front the next behind, the next above, he was never sure where she'd pop out. Finally he saw an opening and grabbed her ankle sending her backwards with a shove, throwing her off balance enough to knock her down, but she was ready for that and used his own weight against him, sending him down with her. He landed on top of her, much as he had done the other day when Trunks had pushed him in the hall. He looked into her eyes and couldn't help his blush. She was blushing too, and he couldn't understand exactly why that was….

_'He's so close!'_ she thought to herself, one minute they had been fighting the next they had both fallen to the floor. His hands were on either side of her head, and he had one knee to the side of her hip and the other almost between her legs. Her blush was evident on her cheeks, and just as she was about to ask him to get off his head dipped down and she stiffened a bit. His face was really close to hers.

_'If I just lean up a little more…our lips would be…' _she closed her eyes and leaned up a little more, so their lips just barely brushed together. It was light and barely noticeable but it was a kiss. But just as soon as it had started, it ended and he was up and off her and helping her up as well an unreadable expression on his face. She blinked and looked at him with a confused look in her eyes but he just looked away from her.

She blushed once and looked down, thinking he didn't feel the same way she felt about him…he was her best friend, other than Trunks. He was always there for her when she needed him, he was easy to talk too, she'd known him forever, and she thought she would like to date him and maybe have him court her but if he didn't want too…

"I-I'm sorry…" she said quietly and turned to go back inside

"Veala!" Goten grabbed her arm and turned her to look at him for a moment, "Wait…please don't apologize it's not you…I just...don't want you to get in trouble, I know I'm below your station and you have all these suitors here…I don't want to make this complicated for you, so I guess I'm the one who's sorry, I just don't think this can't happen, without you getting in trouble…."

She just shrugged his hand off her and glared at him the best she could, and she learned how from the best in the entire galaxy, so Goten was scared out of his mind.

"Don't you ever say that again! You are NOT below my station! In fact you're right up here with me! Your dad is the second most…." Her mother's glare came into her mind and she adjusted her previous statement, "okay third most powerful person on the entire planet Goten! Just because you're not a Prince or a duke or something like that does not mean you are any less than them…that you're any less to me… because I'd choose you over them any day," her eyes got sad and she backed up a step

"But I understand if you don't want to deal with all the crap that'd go on if I told my dad I wanted to date you instead of all of them… so I'll just go inside...And we can pretend this never happened okay?"

"Veala, I never said that!" he tried to get her to look at him once more but she just shook her head and turned around once more

"I-I have to go inside," she ran into the castle and straight to her room. She proceeded to blast the dummy in the corner to bits before choking back her tears and jumping into her bed. She did not want to think about him and the only way to get rid of that memory was to sleep, so she used her KI to make herself all nice and warm and slowly, almost painfully slowly closed her eyes to take a little nap.

Goten grabbed the first training dummy he could find and started hitting the crap out of it. She had kissed him! And what did he do? He backed off and told her it couldn't happen! Why not?!

"You're such an idiot Goten! What is wrong with you! Girl you've been in love with for forever finally admits she likes you and you kiss, and you decide now's the best time to save her the trouble of talking to her father about it?! Stupid!"

He fell to the ground, onto his back, and let out a frustrated sigh very loudly. He had to fix it but how? She was going to pretend it didn't happen and that was something he definitely did not want to happen. He wanted it to continue… her lips were soft but electrocuting at the same time.

"Just like her, soft but electrocuting" he sighed thinking aloud.

"Hey Goten!" he didn't have to look up to know it was Trunks

"What?" he asked not bothering to pretend to respect him at all. They were best friends and now was not the time for him to be pretending that he was a huge suck up.

"Someone's in a foul mood…what happened?"

"Have you not already seen it through that stupid bond of yours? Stop mocking me man," he felt Trunks sit on the ground next to him and pat his shoulder

"Come on Goten, you finally got to kiss her! What were you thinking? She's a mess because of it…" Trunks shuddered a little bit. He hadn't been blocking their bond today and he felt what she did. So indirectly he'd kissed his best friend and it freaked him out a little, he'd be sure to be ten times more careful when they were together. He wasn't about to tell Goten that either, he didn't want things to be awkward between them for any reason.

"Obviously I got my father's tendency to not do much of that…now didn't I?"

"Well your mom is smart, you have to have some of that right?"

"Not in the relationship department she doesn't…and Gohan got all the brains from her I didn't get any,"

Trunks started to pick the grass and put it on Goten's face

"What're you going to do about it? If you don't fix it she's going to choose one of those loser princes as her official suitor and you'll be out of luck!"

"Thank you, for the confidence booster, really helping me out there…" Goten rolled over and buried his face into the grass

"I hate everything!" he said almost whining into the ground.

Trunks laughed a little

"You don't hate Veala do you?" he quickly dodged a punch from his best friend and they jumped apart into their defensive stances

"Alright purple hair, let's go!" Goten smiled and they charged at each other, blowing off some steam would help them both feel better.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Vegeta!" Bulma was looking for her mate and couldn't seem to find him. She sighed frustrated and put a hand on her hip, she couldn't break the barrier he had put up so that she could find him when she actually needed him! She was standing right outside her room, for almost ten minutes she'd been looking with no success. She just decided to yell for him, it would probably be more productive,

"VEGETA! Where the hell is he…AH!" she squeaked in surprise as someone put a hand on her mouth from behind her. She struggled a little and was about to start punching when she realized it was her mate.

"Woman, you're giving me a headache…stop yelling for me…" his lips were right by her ear and he very lightly nipped at her earlobe, smirking slightly as she shuddered. Keeping his hand over her mouth he skillfully moved her into their room and flipped her around. Before she could say anything his lips were on hers and she was backed up against a wall, trying not to give into him. She stiffened up a little and refused to reciprocate. But he knew her body too well and his lips moved almost directly to the soft spot on her neck, making her groan a little bit. She had something to tell him, but couldn't focus long enough to remember.

"V-Vegeta…" she managed to say, not very clearly since he was attacking her neck and face, knowing exactly what to do to distract her. She moved her hands and let them rest on his upper arms, tilting her head a little to give him more room and closing her eyes while trying to stay quiet.

"Mmm," he hummed against her neck, letting his lips linger on a newly formed mark he'd left there. She almost whined at him at him a little

"Stop trying to distract me…I have to talk to you Vegeta," but she made no attempt to move, in fact she frowned when he backed up a little.

"Really? That was why you've been screaming for me? I had no idea…"

"And you wonder where Trunks gets his smartass side from," she said and moved her hands up his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck

"Don't give me all the credit; you helped a little there as well my queen. Now something tells me that you didn't spend ten minutes trying to find me to tell me I'm an ass. And if you did, I'm going to suggest getting in line,"

Bulma shook her head, trying to remember and then got a look in her eyes

"Come on…" Bulma pulled Vegeta with her down the hall to their daughter's room, where she was asleep on her bed; she was looking a little pale however; which was the problem.

"I think she's getting sick…" Bulma whispered, she always panicked a little when Veala got sick, she was very fragile and if something serious were to come over her it could probably kill her very easily.

"She's a little pale, that doesn't mean she's going to die Bulma, you're over-reac…"

They turned around as they heard a voice behind them, Trunks always seemed to know when they were talking about Veala, and it was a little scary.

"Actually, she already is sick," Trunks walked in the room, hands in his pockets, talking to his parents all nonchalantly.

"I told you!" Bulma went over and put a hand on her forehead, biting her lip a little in worry

"No fever, not yet at least,"

"Mom, she's sick not dying, it's just the stress of having to chose or not chose a suitor and all that on her mind, it's not helping her already weak immune system work properly…unless she gets a fever we all know she's going to insist nothing's wrong."

"Oh Trunks… is that it? Are you stressed about finding a girl to court as well? Because if you don't want to court any of them you don't have too, it's just a suggestion; this tradition is stupid anyways…neither your father nor I took it seriously,"

Bulma watched her son's reaction very closely, she knew his expressions very well and tried to tell herself she knew what he was thinking. To her surprise he just ran a hand through his hair and laughed a little

"No, no I'm not stressing out about anything, in fact I already have one in mind; Veala on the other hand does not. What I think you should do is make her rest for all the rest of today and see how she's doing tomorrow, if she's going to get worse you know it'll only take a few hours,"

Vegeta nodded a little and looked at his mate, then his kids and let out a slight sigh of contentment. He wished everything could stay as it had been. If anything unexpected was to come up soon he didn't know if he was going to be able to take it without killing multiple people.

"I don't think we should move her just yet, she seems so peaceful..." Bulma stopped talking when she heard the young Princess start coughing a little. Vegeta walked over and picked Veala up gently and turned around carrying her to the medical wing of the castle, Trunks and Bulma close behind him.

"She'll be fine mom, just calm down," Trunks was quietly trying to console his mother. She was almost always irrational and over protective of Veala and Trunks both. Vegeta was as well to some extent, but he felt sorry for whoever married either of the twins.

Sure they'd have to deal with him and his over protective attitude and need to insult everyone who wasn't adequate but then there was Bulma, whoever it was that was lucky enough to get the hand of his son and or daughter, would unfortunately have the nosiest, in their business and face, need to know everything they'd ever done ever, mother in law ever.

_'Hey! I heard that! So I care about my kids! That's not a bad thing! That's it, me and you, training grounds for a match. Right after we make sure Veala's all settled into the medical wing!'_

Vegeta internally cursed and as they got to the medical wing where he laid Veala down on one of the beds in the room, then he said back

_'Fine, but if I win that means instead of spending the night working in your lab, you have to spend the night with me doing…other things,'_

Bulma glared at him but nodded a little, saying yes she agreed to their little wager.

"Hey uh mom, dad…I promised to go show Amy and Kri around the castle a little more…so I can't stay here," Trunks backed up a step, wondering if maybe he should have kept his mouth shut, because now instead of his mother and father glaring at each other as usual, it was directed at him.

"Well we can't stay here, we have some business to attend to," Bulma's glare went back to Vegeta for a moment before looking at her son with a look that told him not to argue with her.

"Why don't I go get Goten? He'll stay with her while you do whatever it is you're going to do and while I show the girls around again…."

Bulma let out a breath and nodded

"Go get him; we'll stay here until you get back,"

Trunks took off to go get Goten with a slight smirk, he was planning to get Goten and Veala alone sometime, sooner was better than later anyways. He'd make sure they got together, even if it didn't work out he knew they needed to at least try, with Goten constantly talking to him about her, and her thoughts about Goten nonstop, it was just enough to make him want them to be together so they'd shut up about it.

He stopped right before he could round the corner; someone was talking so he listened to try to hear them better

"She's so hot…I can't wait until I can tap that. She'll be all mine whether she wants to be or not," it was Ren and Lee.

"She's too smart to go for you, she'd much rather go for me, I've got the smarts and can actually hold an intelligent conversation with her,"

"Shut up Lee, both of us know that I'm more of a ladies' man than you, she's going to fall for me and then that lovely body will be mine to do whatever I please with…"

Trunks didn't realize his hands were in fists, or that his hair was spiking up a little, changing from lavender to blonde, it flickered back and forth for a few moments before he regained his cool. No one would use his sister like that; he didn't deserve her if that's all he was looking for in her. She was so much better than that, she deserved so much better. He wouldn't say anything to her about it, at least not yet, but he'd make sure this Prince got what was coming to him. Right as he was about to continue on to go get Goten he heard a third voice enter the conversation

"Actually Ren, while you want her for her body, which I have to agree with you, she's very attractive… that doesn't even matter. She's not important. Once she picks me I'll sweep her off her feet and make her feel like she's the most important thing ever, then once she's chosen to rule a kingdom I'll tear her down and take over to rule. Women shouldn't rule anyways, and I'll take control. She won't be able to do a thing about it, she's far too weak, sort of pathetic actually," It was Zale. The flickering of his hair color and eye color and the crackling of his energy was enough to startle anyone, and if Goten hadn't come over to Trunks when he did and tap him on the shoulder, Trunks had no doubt all those in that hallway would have been dead.

"Trunks…Where's Veala?"

Trunks walked him back around the corner and said in an angry voice

"She's in the medical wing…" his eyes and hair were flickering again, and the energy all around him was beginning to get scary.

"Whoa man…what's going on?" Goten backed up a step, and then a look of recognition came into his eyes

"Wait she's where?!" he had always been a little slow, and as he ran towards the medical wing to go sit with her, Trunks gained composure once more. He had to take multiple deep breaths. He was livid.

He's make sure Veala got someone she deserved. He'd stay quiet for that moment, but he wouldn't forever. No he definitely would not.

Goten ran into the room and over to her side, the king and queen were still in the room but he didn't pay them any mind. He put a hand on her forehead, checking for a temperature, being soft and gentle, knowing she was fragile. She stirred a little and he rested a hand on hers which seemed to calm her down so she was still fast asleep.

"She'll be alright Goten, no worries," Bulma couldn't help her slight smile as she watched him be all worried.

"Sure…" he said with a frown of worry on his face.

"Woman let's go…boy you're to stay with her until Trunks gets back understood?"

Goten bowed his head to the king and then nodded in understanding

"Yes, king Vegeta,"

"Good," Vegeta grabbed Bulma's hand and they started to walk away, Bulma turned her head to watch Goten and Veala for just a minute more

"Hmm...I wonder,"

"What are you babbling about now woman?" Vegeta asked her as they made it to the training grounds; he jumped as she shot a ki blast at him

"Win and I'll tell you!" she challenged with a cocky but beautiful smile which turned to a smirk as she phased in behind him. When it was just them, Vegeta was only serious sometimes. She loved it so much, that he could just be him when it was just them. He didn't let their duties get in the way of their relationship, or anything else for that matter.

Vegeta had a reason for doing something that seemed so out of place considering how much work they had to do, and where they should have been for their daughter. He just had a feeling that things were about to get chaotic and he wanted some alone time with Bulma before anything crazy went down. So that's what he was going to do, just a little while he was going to spend with her, but it'd be enough.


	4. You have a brother?

**Next chapter! yay! it's longer than usual, because i wanted to write more this time! i hope you enjoy it. =) Read and Review please! I love your reviews, they keep me going. **

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000**

When Veala opened her eyes she felt like she had been asleep too long. Her head spun a little and she didn't want to open her eyes, but then she felt something on her hand and wasn't quite sure what it was, so she used her other hand to rub her eyes as she opened them to look around.

She blushed when she did, and her heart started beating faster than usual. It was Goten, and he was asleep in a chair next to the bed, his hand on hers, with his head lying on the bed next to her stomach. She gulped a little quietly. What to do…

She tilted her head and looked at his face. Her hand reached over almost without her telling it to do so, and she lightly touched his cheek with her fingertips. He looked so peaceful. It made her eyes soften a bit and her smile became very gentle. She let her fingertips lightly caress his cheek then they made their way to his hair and she gently moved them through it.

Sort of coming back to reality a little bit she almost jerked her hand back. She shouldn't be doing that, they weren't a couple; he had said he didn't want to be…what on planet Vegeta was he doing here? Come to think of it...she didn't remember being in the medical wing and she sighed a little. Trunks must have told her parents that she was sick and needed to be in there. Looking out the window she frowned a little, how long had she been in there?

She shifted a little which made Goten fall a little to the side and almost off the bed. The sensation of falling woke him up with a slight yell

"Ahh!" he had to take a second to regain his breath and then he did something she wasn't expecting, he practically threw himself at her and hugged her in an almost crushing embrace.

"Veala! Oh I'm so glad you're alright! You've been asleep for a long time…they tried waking you up but you're a very deep sleeper…and Trunks said that as long as you didn't have a fever and all you needed was sleep you'd be fine but it's been almost two days! Yours and Trunks ceremony is tonight…your mom was afraid you wouldn't be awake in time for it!"

He pulled back a little and smiled at her, worry still in his eyes, but his smile was a happy one

"How are you feeling?" he asked her, but he was still too close for her to answer.

Her face was all red and she had to clear her throat once to be able to stammer out

"I-I'm fine…a little dizzy but other than that I'm good…have you been here the entire time I've been asleep?" she looked up into his eyes then decided that wasn't a good place for her to look if she wanted to keep up a conversation with him.

"Yeah, Trunks had other things to do and your parents asked me to stay with you…"

Veala sighed a little, oh it was because he was asked too and it was his duty to do it. She was about to push him away from her because he was still too close and it was bugging her because she wanted him to be there for her, and not because someone else had asked him to be.

"I was here for you…I would have been here whether or not your parents asked me too, because I was really worried about you! And I needed to talk to you anyways….about yesterday," he frowned when she looked down and away from him and refused to meet his eyes. Somehow he always knew what she was thinking and it freaked her out a little, but at the same time it made her feel closer to him.

"Hey…" he tried to get her to look at him, tilting her chin up a little to see her eyes but she hid them under her black bangs.

"Veala, why won't you look at me? Can't we just talk for a minute?"

"About how you said this couldn't work just a few days ago? Goten what are you doing here in the first place? Weren't you the one who said you didn't want to have to deal with my father…?"

Goten felt his heart drop, she'd never been this hostile with him before, he didn't like it at all. His voice lowered a bit, he sounded a little hurt

"Veala…I don't care what your father says…" he thought a moment then amended his statement, "About me and you anyways, as my King I have to care about everything else but not about me and you,"

He hesitantly reached a hand up and put it to her cheek

"For a long time I tried to not think about you…you're my best friend's sister...his twin sister! You're my princess, I'm not a prince or a duke…I can't up your status or get your dad an alliance he needs through a marriage… I'm not smart like you or Trunks, and half the time I don't even know what's going on,"

Veala closed her eyes and had to physically restrain herself from leaning into his hand, it felt so warm…so nice…so right.

"Goten…I don't…"

"Do you remember a year ago when I tried avoiding you?" He interrupted her and she looked up into his eyes finally with a slight nod and a whispered response

"Yes, I remember, you were acting like an ass,"

He nodded a little with an apologetic smile, he was happy she responded to him and wasn't giving him the silent treatment

"That was because I physically couldn't be around you without my heart beating faster…or getting the weirdest feeling making me blush…I just wanted to be next to you, and not have to worry about anything else but me and you together, I talked to my dad about it and he said something about me being seventeen and my mind and body being ready for a mate…and he also said whoever it was that was making me feel that way wouldn't feel it too until they were almost seventeen themselves so I should wait until they were…"

Goten took a deep breath, hoping that Veala understood that he'd been in love with her for what felt like a very long time.

"He said it meant even if I didn't get that girl I'd always want her and only her to be my future mate and that it would be extremely difficult to not think about her, I know because I tired. I didn't want you to reject me and my life to be ruined…I didn't want you to have to chose between marrying someone who was at your same social level or me…but I can't stand the thought of you with any of those idiots who are here for the next month…I just can't stand it! It drives me crazy!"

Veala blinked a few times and opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She'd started to feel that a little bit too…but why him and why now? Her sweet, strong Goten who she had come to love as a best friend…was meant to be hers, as in her mate and protector that her mother always told her about? So the pull she'd always felt towards him, the want to be with him wasn't just a coincidence.

"Veala I'm not good for anyone, anyone but you….I was meant to be yours and protect you," he smiled at her with an almost pleading look in his eyes. She looked into his eyes a few moments and nodded slightly, whispering

"I think you're right,"

He blinked a few times like he couldn't believe she had just agreed with him and leaned in closer so he could try kissing her once more, like the other day. But, before he could Bulma burst in the room and they hastily parted.

"Veala! Oh good you're awake!" Bulma smiled at her, a mischievous look in her eyes.

Veala's cheeks were bright red and she cleared her throat a little

"Hey mom…"

"Oh sweetie you're so lucky to have a good friend by your side when you need him," Bulma smiled at Goten, but he was staring at the ground, his cheeks looked like they were on fire.

"Yeah I am," Veala said quietly with a small smile in his direction to let him know it was alright, and they'd talk later.

"How are you feeling? Well enough to get up and walk to the dining hall with me?"

Veala nodded and tried to get up a little too quickly, she almost fell but Goten was there in an instant to steady her

"Oh…thank you," she looked up at him blushing a little bit.

"You're welcome," he said back, letting her go but his eyes not leaving her once as she steadied herself to walk with her mother. He would always be there in case she needed someone to steady her.

When Bulma and Veala got to the dining hall, after going to the Princess's room and getting her all dolled up and pretty, all her soon to be suitors were there and it made her blush a little

"Mom…what are they doing here?" Veala asked her quietly

"They're here to make sure you're feeling alright, isn't that right boys?" Bulma's smile let Veala know that they had all been personally threatened by someone close to them to come and try to make a good impression on the princess.

As usual Ren was the first to be at her side

"Princess! I was so worried! Are you well once more?" he took her hand and pulled it close to his heart, she stumbled forward as he took her hand and almost fell but he embraced her and let out a little sigh

"Oh my princess, you're so strong, we're so perfect for each other…"

"Objection!" Lee was the first to speak up against this

"This isn't a court case Lee…." Zale said looking very annoyed.

"So what? Ren is obviously wrong for her!"

Zale rolled his eyes and looked at Veala with what looked to be a gentle smile

"Of course he is, I'm a much better match,"

"I meant me!" Lee tried arguing back but Ren was louder and much quicker so he and Zale went at it once more. Veala was still in Ren's embrace and she couldn't take the noise so she used her strength to push him away, surprising him a little and he stumbled a little forward, but steadied once more.

"Listen, I hate to break it to you, but arguing over me isn't going to change my opinion on of any of you. So I suggest you stop arguing and,"

"And start dueling! Brilliant idea princess!" Ren was once again interrupting her before she could finish speaking. It was starting to really make her mad, she felt her eye twitch a little in irritation much like her father's eye did when he was annoyed.

Bulma was in the corner of the room, leaning back against the wall chuckling slightly to herself. This was almost exactly what happened with her when she was this age, it was funny to watch her normally calm and knows what she's doing daughter get so frustrated. She put down the block between her and Vegeta and let him see what was going on.

"You really want to start fighting over me before the ceremony tonight? Really?" she was asking them, her arms folded and her eyes saying that she wasn't in the mood for their crap.

"Well of course! We can very easily see who'll win and get to keep you all to themselves!" Ren declared arrogantly

"What if I don't want any of you? Then what will you do?" she asked them with a raised eyebrow.

They all started laughing, like there was no way she wouldn't pick one of them, there was no way she had anyone else in mind. So they continued to talk to each other about where they were going to spar and who was with whom.

Veala was mad now she was trembling with anger and her hands, which were in fists, looked like they were about to take out all the idiots in the room with her and leave no survivors.

_'Stop her from killing them; we don't need any more enemies, especially not ones from our own planet,'_ Bulma heard Vegeta through their bond.

'_But this is fun to watch!'_ she thought back

_'Woman….'_

_'Oh alright,' _She walked over to her daughter and said

"Come on Vey, we have a ceremony to get ready for," she had to physically drag her kid out of the room to stop her from killing anyone.

"I hate them all," Veala muttered under her breath, annoyance clear on her face

"I bet there's someone you don't hate," Bulma said with a quiet chuckle as they walked into the dressing room.

"Yeah, there is, there would be more people I don't hate but you all keep getting on my nerves! Damn it all…"

Veala sighed a little and walked into her room where she began feeling a little dizzy

"Mom…I don't feel well still, do I have to still go to the after ceremony dance we're having? It's a stupid idea…"

"Of course you do! It took me three hours to pick out the perfect dress for you that your father approved of! If you're deathly ill then no you don't have to go but you aren't so I suggest you suck it up and get dressed!"

"We have hours before it's supposed to start though…can't I train a little before hand?"

"Oh alright, but only with Trunks or Goten, no one else is allowed to be near you until after tonight," Bulma nodded to her daughter with a smile then left her to get dressed in her room.

Veala sighed a little and got her training stuff on; she just wanted to be alone for a few minutes. She blushed slightly, thinking of Goten, he had been so close earlier to kissing her again, and she was a little surprised that she actually wanted him to have succeeded. She shook her head and flew to the training grounds, she just needed to hit something, and then she'd feel better.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As soon as Bulma was out the door she sighed a little, she had been so worried for her while she was asleep but Trunks had assured her that Veala would be fine. It did very little to comfort her.

With this ship that was supposed to land soon on their planet she was starting to think that they should hold off on the entire thing but Vegeta protested and said they had to get it over with so he could be done with it all for good.

Bulma went to the throne room where her mate, and king, was going over some strategies with Goku and some other advisers. As Vegeta saw her he quickly dismissed everyone but Goku who seemed to have special privileges just because he'd known them the longest.

"I know what you're going to say woman and the answer is no, still," he watched her intently, she had been acting weird lately and he wanted to know what was up

"But Vegeta, if we postpone it then we don't have to have the twins worrying and they won't screw anything up,"

"Bulma, they don't even know about this ship, and I've already had it confirmed that it's not an enemy ship, so we'll just have to wait and see,"

"They don't know? We don't even know what's going on Vegeta!" she sighed and walked over, she put a hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes

"I trust you and I want to do what you think is best, however; I also know you don't always think things through if you underestimate them and you do it a lot! Are you sure?"

He took her hand and kissed the top of it gently, looking at her with a much softer expression than he had with anyone else

"I know what I'm doing. Just calm down, there's nothing to be all worried and stressed about," she still didn't look convinced so he pulled her onto his lap and just held her there for a minute

"You worry too much, woman." He said into the side of her neck.

She nodded slightly knowing he was right, she just had a bad feeling about this. She sighed and turned her head to rest her forehead against his

"Whatever you say my king," she still wasn't convinced everything would go smoothly but she wasn't going to argue with him right now. That'd come later.

Almost five hours later, Trunks and Veala were standing in the giant ball room, wearing matching formal Saiyan attire. Their family crest was placed on their outfits in a way that it didn't matter which angle you were looking from, you'd see at least one of the Royal crests on them. Trunks looked around at all the people and chuckled a little

"Wow, we're pretty popular,"

"You mean they're here because they were invited to a royal ceremony and that doesn't usually happen to people so they're here?" Veala said almost absentmindedly. She wasn't really paying attention, she was too nervous to.

"Vey, calm down," Trunks rubbed her back soothingly, "Nothing's going to go wrong, and you know that all those suitors will eventually bore you and be sent home, so what's there to worry about, huh? Nothing that's what,"

Veala sighed and hugged her brother, who returned her embrace lightly

"Trunks I don't want to have to deal with people right now, I have too much on my mind…"

"You mean Goten and how you'll get dad to say yes?" Trunks laughed under his breath

"Shut up…yes that's what I mean, and how do I even know that I want to be with him in the first place, what if he's just put me under a spell or I'm just a teenage girl who doesn't know what she wants and thinks it'd be nice to have a suitor who is her best friend? I feel a little bad for not giving the other guys a chance, I mean they're already here…and they all seem pretty nice so why shouldn't I give them a chance to prove they're good for me?"

"Because they aren't, and you're meant to be with Goten," Trunks said pulling back with an intense look in his eyes

"Because those morons aren't allowed near you in the future, and because you already know you and Goten are meant to be together, so stop feeling bad for them. All the guys will eventually end up with another princess from the planet or another to form an alliance. So again calm down Vey, it'll be fine,"

She took a deep breath and nodded slightly, looking at her brother whom she loved very much. He was so much taller than her and sometimes it drove her crazy, now wasn't one of those times, if he was shorter their hugs would be awkward.

"So let's get this ceremony over with! Then you can be with Goten and I can get rid of three of the four girls I don't want to be with ever!"

"Amy's that special huh?" Veala asked with a smile, laughing slightly as she made her usually always keeping his cool brother blush and rub the back of his head

"What of it…"

"Come on don't be mad, I see what you see and think remember? You let her help you with a project the other day, that's a big step, and she's really smart and questions you on everything. It's a good match, I approve,"

Trunks rolled his eyes and pulled her close to him to give her a noogie

"I don't need _your_ approval Vey," he let her go then patted her hair back down to where it was supposed to be and tucked a lock of her hair behind her head

"But thank you, I'm glad you don't hate her,"

Veala shook her head and stuck her tongue out at him with a pout

"Mom's going to kill you if my hair is messed up, and I know you know that,"

"I fixed it, no worries sis," he gave a little scoff as she looked in the mirror behind her to actually fix it.

"Fine don't believe me," he saw her just shake her head.

Vegeta and Bulma came in behind their kids and each took one aside, Vegeta took Trunks and put his closed fists on his hip as he started to talk to him.

"Listen closely son, because I'm not going to say this twice," Vegeta sighed heavily and kept talking

"You're seventeen today and that means you are going to be able to pick a girl to possibly become your future mate,"

Trunks nodded, he already knew that so, what was his father trying to tell him?

"Before you can do anything with the girl you choose to take as a girlfriend you have to think about the consequences," Vegeta looked slightly uncomfortable as he tried to tell his son to not be stupid with his future mate.

"Anything…like what father?" Trunks was confused, his father was difficult to read and he always spoke very vaguely. Vegeta sighed and rubbed his temple, grumbling under his breath about how Bulma should have just spoken to both of the children.

"Anything like…that would lead to a big commitment….or something you're not ready for,"

"I don't think that…" Trunks started to talk then a light bulb when on in his head, making his mouth snap shut and his cheeks burn red

"A-Ah I see… don't worry about it," Trunks closed his eyes for a moment, completely embarrassed that his father was trying to talk to him about things like that.

"Hn," Vegeta took another deep breath, stupid Bulma talking him into this. He hadn't wanted to speak to either of them about it, but he figured it would be less awkward with Trunks so he chose him. As it turned out it was just as bad as it would have been with Veala.

_'Curse you woman,'_ he thought to his mate in his mind rather spitefully.

_'Come on it wasn't that bad,'_ she thought back as she walked Veala back over to her brother and father. The poor young girl was blushing madly still, and just staring at the floor, unable to look up without getting more embarrassed.

"Good going mom…she was nervous enough as it was, Come on Vey let's get you some water, it'll make you feel better,"

Trunks led his little sister off for a minute to get her more hydrated.

"What did you say to her woman?" Vegeta watched them walk away then turned back to her with a raised eyebrow

"I told her if she had sex before they were official, and got pregnant that I'd personally see to it that whoever her future mate may be would no longer possess the ability to reproduce ever again, so she should be careful,"

Vegeta put a hand on his forehead and sighed a little

"Not the best thing to say to her right before she gets the ability to choose a future boyfriend who may or may not become her mate…"

Veala and Trunks walked back over and Veala shook her head slightly.

"Nope, it wasn't,"

"It's true however, and I'll kill any guy that touches you without permission, so don't worry about that either," Vegeta told his daughter who blushed once more and shook her head vehemently

"Okay okay, we're dropping the subject, someone can't handle what we're talking about, she's a little wimpy but she'll get over it,"

"Thanks a lot Trunks," she muttered under her breath at him, feeling just a little annoyed at her big brother.

"No problem little sister,"

"Twins! We're the same exact freaking age!"

"Actually you're ten minutes younger, I remember I was there," Bulma said with an innocent smile.

"Whatever mom…you know we're the same age,"

"Enough," Vegeta rolled his eyes and offered his arm to Bulma who took it and they started walking into the ball room, after being announced. Trunks and Veala were next and they walked next to each other as usual. There were so many people there to watch them it made them both a little jumpy.

They got to their thrones and Captain Goku got up to speak for a few minute about them and made them both blush out of embarrassment at least twice. Then the Queen and King both got up and talked for a while about their kids. Then they both got up and Vegeta had to give him his blessing, saying they were now of age to make big decisions. They were each given a new crown that symbolized their moving up in age and standing. Trunks could now technically rule the entire planet should something happen to his father. And Veala as well, but Trunks was first in line for the throne. Veala would rule if something happened to him, or she would inherit her mother's old kingdom. If her grandparents were to pass on she would get a chance to rule that.

They stood at opposite sides of the giant ball room greeting people who told them congratulations. The princes and princesses that were staying there with them each came by and offered a curtsey or bow or a kiss to the hand to the twins. There were far too many Saiyans in that room, it was far too loud for anyone, but the people who were expecting it to happen, to notice the giant crashing noises not far away from the castle.

Goku made eye contact with Vegeta who gave a nod, and him and his crew went quickly to the site where the pod landed. What they found surprised all of them.

"Go to the King at once…tell him that we found something of interest to him, we'll bring him to the dungeon,"

Goku picked up the almost unconscious figure lying there in the pod and carried him inside the castle. What was the royal crest of Vegeta-sai doing on the cape of this Saiyan? What was he doing there? Goku knew that Vegeta would understand and know what to do, so he thought it best to let him handle it.

Inside the castle the guard sent to get the King whispered the message into his ear, making the king nod in understanding.

"Bulma," he went up to her and whispered into her ear

"I'll be back as soon as I can, hopefully no one will notice my absence," he locked eyes with her and she nodded a little.

"Be careful," she said quietly with a worried smile. Sure he was the strongest warrior ever but he was stupid when it came to things like this, so of course she'd be worried about him.

Vegeta nodded then skillfully and sneakily made his way out of the ball room and down the set of stair to the dungeon. Goku met him at the bottom with a confused look on his face

"King Vegeta, we aren't sure who this is, but he carries with him a cape that bears the crest of the royal family Vegeta… I'm not sure what it means sire,"

"You're sure it's my family crest?" Vegeta was a little wary now.

"Yes sir, I'm positive," He nodded then said

"He's awake sort of and muttering things about an attack, he keeps asking to see you, says that he has too or everything is doomed…I'm not sure going in there is the best idea, what if it's a trap?"

Vegeta thought for a few moments, and then he got a weird look in his eyes

"What planet did his ship come from again?"

"One of the outskirts planets,"

Vegeta didn't want to think it was who he thought it was.

"Did you get his name?" he asked him quietly

"No sir, but we can if you need it,"

Vegeta shook his head and walked down the hall to the room they were keeping him in. He hesitated at the door then pushed it open. He knew who it was after one look.

"Tarble," he recognized his kid brother after one glance. They had the same hair style, there was no mistaking it. It was him. Why had he returned? He had been exiled years and years ago.

"Vegeta! Oh it's good to see you!" Tarble smiled tiredly at his older brother

"Why are you here?" Vegeta asked after a moment of silence, he didn't know how to feel about his brother being here. He didn't think he'd ever see him again. In fact he had almost forgotten about him completely because he didn't think he'd have to see him or worry about him ever again.

"Vegeta-sai is in trouble…the planet I was on harbors some of the most dangerous exiled Saiyans on the planet… I need to speak to father,"

Vegeta didn't speak for a long time

"You've been away a long time, and you look terrible," he looked at Goku and nodded a little

"Take him up to the hospital wing, get him the help he needs, show him to the extra royal bedroom on the fourth floor, stay with him until I come to speak to him, and do not leave him, understood?"

"Yes King Vegeta," Goku bowed and did as he had said

Tarble looked very confused and as Vegeta was leaving he tried to speak to him more

"Wait Vegeta! I need to tell you…"

"Tarble, I'll speak to you later, I have something to attend to right now, you have a lot to hear, I'm sure what you're saying is important but it can wait a little while,"

"But!"

"Kakarot, don't let him run to get me either, keep him in that room after he gets cleaned up and healed by the medical team,"

"Sire," Goku bowed to him once more as he walked out of the room. Vegeta walked back up to the ball room and made his way over to his mate.

Bulma reached for him when he made it to her

"What happened?" she asked him quietly. He just shook his head

_'We'll talk about it later, right now this is about Trunks and Veala, and it doesn't matter right now,'_

She frowned a little but didn't push it because they were in public. They would finish the party and no one would know what was going on. She'd get it out of him later, what was going on.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Veala walked out onto the balcony and sighed heavily. She just didn't want to be in there with anyone in that moment. She had escaped from multiple people on her way out of the castle and was thankful for some fresh air.

"It's beautiful out here," She turned around to see Goten smiling at her, walking towards her in the starlit night. She smiled back at him softly with a nod

"It really is, the stars are so pretty,"

"I was talking about you," he said matter-of-factly making her blush and hid her face from him

"Shut up…"

"It's true, you look amazing," he smiled watching her, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Well thank you," she accepted the compliment and closed her eyes letting the evening winds run through her hair lightly.

"So…where are we right now?"

"You mean on the balcony to the ball room? Or in our relationship?" she looked over at him with a slight laugh.

He chuckled and shook his head, taking a step closer to her and taking her hand

"The second one,"

She nodded a little and let her eyes wander up to his.

"I'm not sure, technically I should get to choose who I'm with right now…but I don't know if my father will approve of us being together,"

Goten nodded waiting for her to continue.

"But I want to be with you…so I don't' know if I really care," she was speaking quietly to herself mostly.

"I don't care what I have to do to win his approval; I'll do it I swear,"

"Goten I think we should wait to tell him…I don't want you to die before I have a chance to even talk to him about it," she put her other hand on the side of his face, gently rubbing circles on his cheek with her thumb.

He leaned into her touch and put his hand over hers, keeping it where it was.

"Trunks approves…That's all I need," Goten said with a gentle and loving smile

"Because he knows he can take you if you do something stupid," Veala said with a giggle

"Really? Is that really why he's okay with it?" Goten shook his head and chuckles a little

"That's part of it; he blocks those thoughts from me most of the time though so I could be wrong," She suddenly coughed a few times into her hand and groaned quietly.

"Are you still not feeling well? Do you need anything?" he asked her eager to help her in any way

"Actually I'd love some water…"

"I'll be right back," he kissed the top of her hand and ran off to get her some water, the smile on her face as she watched him run back inside could only be described as loving.

"What is it you see in him?" Veala jumped and turned towards the voice. It was Zale.

"O-oh Zale, have you been out here the whole time I have?"

He walked over with a shrug of indifference

"Almost as long, I walked out soon after you but then that guard came out and I stayed back in the shadows,"

She nodded a little with a blush

"So you know that I'm not interested in you or any of the other princes at all?"

"You didn't answer my earlier question, what is it that you see in him? He's too laid back and calm; you want someone more…passionate, not gentle,"

He let his fingers trail down her cheek to her neck and collar bone, his eyes not leaving hers. She backed up as he touched her, but he just followed

"Z-Zale what are you…" she hit the side of the wall and he continued to get closer.

"Shh don't be afraid, I'm just showing you that I'd be a much better match for you…" he leaned down and she turned away as his lips neared hers

"Stop! I don't want you to do that," she attempted to walk away but he grabbed her arms and held her there

"Just give me a chance, you never know if you don't try right?" he had an evil look in his eyes and she was getting a little frightened.

"S-Stop," she struggled a little but he was a lot stronger than he looked, and a lot stronger than she was.

He leaned down and placed his lips on her neck, just resting them there for a moment, inhaling her scent, completely oblivious to her struggling, his grip getting tighter.

"Ah! You're hurting me, let me go!" she closed her eyes and called out mentally to her brother, letting him see and hear what was happening, and feel it as well. She struggled a little more and went to kick him but his hand was faster and held her there. She wasn't fast enough or strong enough to get away from him.

"No one will hear you out here, they're all too involved in the party…so why don't you just calm down and let me show you what you'll be missing if you choose that idiot," he covered her lips with his, keeping her pinned against the wall

"NNN!" she tried once more to get free, to no avail, but before she knew it Zale was off her and she watched as Goten punched him once more, standing in front of her protectively

"Hands off!"

Trunks came running out right after him and Veala looked sick to her stomach, he went over to Zale and picked him up by the collar, his eyes glowing blue and his energy levels going up at alarming rates

"You think you can use my sister like that you've got another thing coming! I think you're done here!"

"T-Trunks, G-Goten don't do anything stupid…please…just let him go," Veala was feeling faint, and she fell to her knees, an arm around her stomach and the other on her head.

"Veala!" Goten was at her side automatically.

Trunks glared at the Saiyan in front of him, Zale had a smirk in his eyes but the rest of his face was expressionless.

"Better go take care of the princess,"

"What did you do to her?" Trunks grabbed him by the collar, and while Zale was taller than him he had a scarier glare and was much more powerful.

"I didn't do anything," Zale said with a smirk.

"Bastard! What did you do?" Trunks tossed him across the balcony, about to chase after him

"Trunks! She's not doing well; we need to get her to the medical wing now!"

Trunks ran over to Zale and punched him in the face, so fast the prince didn't have time to block, and knocked him out, he grabbed him and carried him over to the door with him to the guard standing not far from him

"Take him to his room and clean him up, and uh don't let him leave,"

The guard bowed, "Yes Prince Trunks,"

Trunks went back to his sister quickly

"Veala…"

She was struggling to keep her eyes open

"T-Trunks it hurts," she closed her eyes and whimpered in pain.

"Medical wing…let's go," Trunks watched as Goten picked her up with ease and they ran back inside.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"But, Vegeta! I need to..."

"No Tarble! This story of yours…an attack on our planet? How can I trust you? You've been gone for so long how do I know you aren't doing this just to get revenge on father for exiling you?"

"Bring Father in here and I'll tell him the same thing! Vegeta I'm not lying! I don't want you and whoever this princess is they were talking about to get hurt!"

Vegeta's glare deepened. He ran through the words he'd heard multiple times. Obviously the prince and princess being talked about were his kids, and the king was him. But Tarble had been away a very long time. They were still in the medical wing; Tarble had refused to move until he'd spoken to the King.

"Why can't I just talk to…?"

"Tarble, our father is dead," he said bluntly

The younger prince's face was full of surprise, real surprise and Vegeta knew he was telling the truth.

"W-What? H-How?" he seemed concerned, like he had wanted to see the evil old man once more.

"I killed him," Vegeta said nonchalantly, "He threatened my mate, and so I killed him,"

"Your mate?" right as he said that Bulma came walking in the room

"Vegeta! Where have you been! You said you were going to…" she tilted her head and looked at Tarble with a confused expression

"Who is this?"

Vegeta cursed under his breath and sighed

"Bulma this is…"

"I'm Vegeta's younger brother, Tarble," the young prince said in aw, he couldn't keep his eyes off the beautiful Saiyan in front of him.

"You have a brother?" she raised an eyebrow.

"He was exiled years ago… and he's back to warn us about an attack that's supposed to happen on our planet,"

"Tarble huh? I'm Bulma, Vegeta's mate and queen, it's nice to meet you," she tilted her head a little, studying him. Tarble bowed to her nervously

"The pleasure is mine, my queen,"

"Bulma shouldn't you be with the twins?" Vegeta said watching his brother, not liking how he couldn't keep his eyes off his mate.

"Our father is dead…you're king, you have a beautiful sane looking mate and wife and you have twins?! This it too much!" he had to sit down, with a hand on his forehead.

"I haven't seen the twins for hours…I don't know where they've been,"

"Hn," he frowned a little but his attention went to his brother once more

"I understand now why you've returned…but that doesn't change anything, you're still not welcome here,"

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled at him and put her hands on her hips, an angry look in her eyes

"Why are you always such an ass? He just warned us of a possible attack, possibly saving us all and you say he's not welcome?!"

"Woman, this is none of your concern,"

"Yes it is! He just did something amazing, if it had been me and I had been exiled I wouldn't come back to warn about the attack I'd probably join them and kill everyone!"

Clenching his fists Vegeta tried to keep his patience with her

"He was exiled for a reason, I may not know what that was…but I can't just let him come back, it goes against everything…"

He was interrupted when his daughter was brought into the room, Goten carrying her with Trunks right next to them.

"Veala!" Vegeta hurried over to her side as Goten laid her down

"What happened?" he demanded, looking from his son to Goten

"One of the princes here to court her tried to…well I don't know what he did, she thought it he was just trying to kiss her…but I think he made her sick somehow…because she was fine before he made a move on her,"

"What's wrong with her?"

Trunks took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He let their barrier down so he could feel what she was feeling and he doubled over in pain.

"Trunks!" Vegeta was right there, holding him steady "What is it?"

"Ugh…there's pain in her abdomen, it feels like she just got stabbed multiple times in the same spot each time going deeper," he groaned slightly

"How is she not screaming in pain I don't know…it feels like she can't breathe very well either…and she's…"

"Feeling like she has a fever but her temperature is normal?" Tarble walked over and had a serious expression on his face

"Y-Yeah how did…who is this guy?" Trunks asked his father a little confused

"This is your uncle Tarble. How the hell do you know what's going on with my daughter?"

Tarble walked over and Vegeta tensed a little as he put a hand on her forehead

"This is a type of fever that's indigenous to the planet I was exiled to… you can't really get it anywhere else but there…there's an antidote that I can make but I'd need some ingredients,"

"No way am I letting you anywhere near my daughter!" Vegeta moved in between him and Veala a glare on his face.

"Vegeta now's not the time to be stubborn! She could die! You know how weak her immune system is let him help! I'm a medical specialist, my father worked for years with medics, I'll watch him and make sure everything is doing what it's supposed to do! Please Vegeta, I can't lose her…"

Trunks nodded with his mother

"Please father… you have to let him try, I can't lose her either," Trunks said quietly looking at his little sister. He looked up at Goten who hadn't said one thing since they'd gotten in there. He was just holding one of her hands, holding it close to him. Silently praying she'd be alright.

Vegeta looked from Bulma to Trunks to Veala, lingering on her for a moment, he saw the pain she was in but trying not to show. Then he turned to his brother with an almost scared look in his otherwise expressionless face and eyes.

"If you think you can make her better…please help her,"

Tarble's eyes widened a little, he'd never heard his brother say please before, that was a new one for him. He nodded

"Right, I'll need some things,"

"Come on I'll show you to the medics lab," Bulma grabbed his arm and they all but ran to the room, and Vegeta, not trusting his brother followed but not before saying

"Trunks stay with your sister, we'll be right back, Goten you too, don't leave her side,"

Vegeta ran faster to the medic's lab, he couldn't lose his daughter. He'd make sure she stayed safe.

Deep within the exiles planet the army was getting ready, and they were almost done, all they needed was a call from their prince, telling them it was time to act.

There was a feeling of unrest in this army as they awaited the call that was to arrive in the next day or so. They thought they were ready for anything.


	5. Decisions, Decisions

**Sorry it's been so long. Writers block and no time to actually write sucks. But here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it! IT's a little shorter chapter i apologize. I'll try to update again soon! But no promises...**

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000 **

The young boy was thrown against the wall once more. Blood trickled down his chin and he just chuckled breathlessly as he had been doing every time he had been thrown. There was nothing funny about the situation, in fact he was as close to death as he'd ever been. The thought couldn't help make him laugh a little.

"Who sent you?"

The voice was deep and angry. Zale knew it was the king, he wasn't deaf. He had heard him speak before. It was very dark in the room they had him in. His hands were locked together with handcuffs that drained his Ki so he couldn't fight back. It had been seven hours. Seven long hours of beatings, interrogating and bringing him closer and closer to death. He knew that he wasn't going to last long here, he knew that when he was sent on this mission. His leader, who was his father, had sent him to this planet knowing the boy wouldn't live long.

He couldn't finish his thinking, as he was hit across the room once more. His arms bent all the way backwards and he ground his teeth together to stop from yelling out once more.

"WHO SENT YOU?"

Zale started laughing once more

"Frustrating isn't it?" he looked straight at the King, turning his head slightly to be able to do so.

"Not being able to make me talk. Not getting the information you want," he was short of breath and his lungs felt like they were being squished together. But he had been trained to not speak, to say nothing at all. The torture he had endured on his home planet was much worse than everything he had gone through here. He was trained to be able to withstand whatever they threw at him, and he was doing his job. It was only a matter of time before the army was there and he could hopefully escape. He just had to get through this time as a prisoner.

He felt the warm hand stop on his cheek before the sting of the smack came and interrupted his peace in that moment.

Zale just shut his mouth and refused to say anything more. He was tired: He just wanted to rest once more. He was angry at himself for letting the Prince knock him out. He'd be sure to return the favor later. The next hour went by and he kept his mouth shut and the all impatient king couldn't handle not getting his way anymore and he left him to the captain of his army. Zale smirked to himself lightly as the King walked away. The Captain was much easier to deal with, and Zale intended to make his life a living hell before he was done here.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Goten sat with Veala and Trunks while Vegeta was off trying to get information out of Zale. Bulma was still off with Vegeta's brother finishing the antidote to whatever it was that was making Veala sick.

She was doing no complaining, she wasn't coherent enough to anyways. All she did was groan a little and clench Goten's hand so tightly it was starting to hurt him.

They were just sitting there. They didn't say anything, they didn't have much to discuss. Trunks was pacing back and forth. His girlfriend had been there a moment before and he had gently pecked her cheek and told her everything would be fine before sending her away so she wouldn't see him freaking out. He had promised to go and train with her later that day.

Goten was just trying not to panic, everyone had been gone a long time. Bulma came back to check on Veala once and told them she was going to be a little bit longer. She seemed to trust the Saiyan making the potion to save her daughter. But Goten wasn't too sure, Tarble was supposedly an exile. He wasn't supposed to be there in the first place right? He knew the King wasn't one to trust easily. And Vegeta obviously did not trust this Tarble.

"G-Got-ten…" it was his Veala. His heart broke slightly when he heard her call him like that. She sounded so weak.

"I'm here Vey," he ran a hand through her hair lightly and then rested his hand on her cheek.

"I-It h-hurts…" she mutters out quietly, a few tears threatening to trickle down the sides of her cheeks.

"I know it does…just try to relax your mom will be here in a minute to help you feel better," he gently kept his fingers running through her hair lightly for just a few moments. He didn't want her father to see them like this, but he wanted to be there for her. He couldn't do anything for her…he felt so helpless. Goten heard the king and queen outside and quickly removed his hand from her hair, backing up just a little bit.

"Bulma I don't want to have to…."

"Vegeta! What choice do we have?! This has to work…it will work! Please…"

Goten felt his heart sink just a little. The queen never begged for anything, he had never heard her sound so helpless. This must have been really bad. The anxiety they all felt as they all just sat there waiting for whatever was coming, it was overwhelming. The King and Queen walked in the room with Tarble right behind them.

"This will work…won't it?" the queen turned to Tarble with a pleading look in her eyes.

"It should," Tarble said trying to seem confident.

"It better!" Vegeta growled at his younger brother who in turn gulped and walked over to the bed, opposite of Goten.

"Veala?" Tarble whispered gently, making her turn towards him and open her eyes, "I need you to open your mouth… do you think you can swallow this?"

Veala looked at the vial and nodded weakly, opening her mouth. Tarble slowly got it all down her throat and she coughed a few times, not used to the gross flavor of the medicine.

"Ew…" she coughed a little more then let out a breath. The medicine had helped open her lungs almost immediately, which she needed the most in that moment.

"Her lungs are opening up…which means that so far it's working…"

"What the hell does that mean Tarble? So far it's working, shouldn't that mean she's going to be fine?" Vegeta glared at the younger Prince.

"It means it'll work as long as she's strong enough to fight with the potion….it's not a complete antidote and she'll have to be strong to completely heal," he looked at his older brother and then to his niece.

"Not complete! What have you been doing for the last seven hours?! If this doesn't work I will see to it that you and that boy who did this to her die on the same day!"

"Vegeta!" Bulma grabbed his arm and proceeded to pull him backwards so they could talk 'privately' behind the door.

"Don't you take this out on him! He's only been helpful since he got here! He wants her to get better, just like you and I do,"

Vegeta clenched his fists and his eyes went cold and dark, he was suppressing his emotions once more.

Bulma could see him closing up; it wasn't something she liked to see. She looked down sadly a moment then hugged him gently whispering

"It'll be okay Vegeta… I can feel it,"

"You don't know that," he said not bothering to put his arms around her in return. "You can't know that, no matter how smart you think you are…"

"Vegeta, Veala's your daughter; she's going to be fine," Bulma pulled back and put her hands on his cheeks lightly, making him look into her eyes.

"She got her stubbornness from the both of us, and I know she won't let this thing keep her down,"

She gently brushed her lips against his, but he suddenly pulled her very close to him and kissed her roughly, she was one of his only comforts, and he needed her right now. He always needed her. She felt that every time he touched her, every time they kissed.

She pulled away from the kiss after a moment, slightly breathless and smiled at him, trying to be reassuring. But there was worry apparent in her eyes.

"She'll be fine…now come on, let's catch your brother up on what's been going on,"

Vegeta frowned and held her closer to him, refusing to let her go when she made an attempt.

"Why? He's going straight back to that planet when we're done here."

Bulma blinked in disbelief

"He may have just saved your daughter's life…and warned us about an attack on the planet…and you're not going to let him stay?" he just shook his head. She opened her mouth to ask why then figured mentally would get her farther. She tried to pry into his head to find out what his reasons were, but he wouldn't let her. He just growled lightly and pushed her away mentally.

"Don't pry Bulma; he's an exile for a reason!"

"But Vegeta!"

He just sighed frustrated and shook his head

"I don't want to talk about this right now, so we're dropping it! Let's go back to Veala," he pulled her with him back into the silent hospital room.

"….." Tarble looked from his brother back to the ground. What had he been expecting? At least he was going to be able to live. He wasn't expecting that much from his family.

Bulma mentally called out to Vegeta

'_It doesn't matter what you say…I'll fight you on it if you try to make him leave. He's done nothing but try to help us and without him Veala probably wouldn't have survived the day. Don't let the past make you blind to what's going on now,'_

She walked over to the bed and sat by her daughter, running a hand through her hair

"Thank you Tarble, for helping her, and for coming to warn us,"

The younger Saiyan prince smiled at his queen and sister in law.

"It was no problem. I'm sorry I had to come and bring you bad news…"

"M-Mom?" Veala asked weakly

"Hm?"

"Do I have to stay in here? Can I go back to my room?" she hated it in the hospital room, hated it with a burning passion and always asked to be moved.

"Only if someone is willing to stay with you until you're completely healed…Vegeta and I have things to be doing, and Trunks will be with the girls until everything is all settled down…so that leaves,"

"I'll stay with her," Goten said quietly, smiling a little at Veala when she looked at him.

"I will as well...if that's alright, to make sure she's doing alright with the medicine,"

Vegeta glared at Tarble and was about to say there was no way in hell he'd ever let that happen when Bulma stepped in first

"That would be amazing, both of you, come on Vegeta help me move her," her eyes said that they'd argue later, and he knew he wouldn't get the chance to win with her in that moment. He'd have to wait until they were alone.

He just nodded and walked over to pick up his little girl. Once she was safely in his arms and snuggled up all against him he walked her back to her bedroom.

"If you need something ask Goten to get it for you. Your mother or I will be up to see you again in a little while,"

"Okay daddy…" Veala just cuddled into him a little more before whispering

"I'm sorry I'm so weak…and that I always cause problems…" she was really just speaking to herself and hoped to death her father hadn't just heard her.

Vegeta caught what she said but all he did was tighten his arms around her. He gently put her down on her bed and watched as she got all situated and comfortable. Then, making sure no one was in the room yet, pecked her forehead softly and ran a hand through her hair.

"Rest now little one," he said quietly and stood back up as everyone else caught up and walked in the room. He grabbed Tarble's arm as he was about to enter and shoved him backwards into the hall

"One wrong move and you're out of here for good, understand? I'm going to let you stay here until you screw up or your true plans for being here are revealed," Vegeta's glare would have scared several small children had they been in the room.

Tarble nodded a little hesitantly and gulped a little

"Vegeta I'm not here to hurt you…or your family. I just wanted to warn you of what's coming…and if you want me to leave I will,"

Vegeta glared at him once more then gave his signature 'Hn' and walked back down the hall going to his throne room. He had work to be doing, with a possible threat coming he had to plan for either a counter attack or to surprise the enemy and attack first. His time was limited.

Tarble walked back into his niece's bedroom and blinked a little. Never in a million years did he ever think he'd see his brother married and with children. And apparently it had been for a while because they were sixteen. He looked at the twins for a moment. Trunks was the spitting image of his father, minus the hair. And Veala looked just like her mom, again except for the hair. They seemed to know exactly what was going on with each other, and it looked like they loved and cared for each other very much. A little bit of jealousy entered into his wide array of feelings in that moment. He wished him and Vegeta could be like that. Or could have been when they were younger. He went to the farthest chair from her bed and sat down; he was suddenly exhausted from his trip. He hadn't slept well in a long time, maybe if he just closed his eyes for a minute….

A few hours later Goten was watching Veala almost alone, Tarble was asleep still. He had been asleep since he put his head down on her desk.

Veala was doing a lot better, even in just the short amount of time she'd been in her room. She had been asleep and as far as Goten knew she still was. He let out a small sigh and stood up to stretch it out. He walked to the balcony and opened the doors, letting some fresh air into the room. He walked out onto the balcony and looked down to the training field and what he saw made him chuckle a little. Trunks and Amy were sparring. And Amy was winning. Goten decided to give them their privacy and walked back inside, his best friend didn't need to know that he had seen him getting his royal ass kicked by a girl. He'd just go and climb into the bed with Veala and snuggle her until she woke up…Vegeta and Bulma had already been in there once and that had been an hour before, so he'd be safe for another little while…right? Just as he made it to the bed and was about to crawl next to her the doors opened and he bit back a curse and jumped a little backwards in surprise. It was Vegeta and Bulma and they both looked pissed at each other.

"Goten, we'll be taking Tarble. Can you handle Veala?" Bulma asked in a tone that let him know she was angry. Very angry.

"Y-Yes my lady…" he stuttered out and backed up a step. He'd seen her that angry before, and it had ended in several almost deaths, including his own.

Tarble had woken up when the doors were slammed open and he blinked a few times, trying to make it look like he'd been awake the whole time. Vegeta growled a little as Bulma walked over to Tarble and took his arm

"Come on we have things to discuss, in the throne room. Vegeta aren't you supposed to be getting Goku? Ready go," she pulled Tarble with her out the door.

Goten watched as the king proceeded to almost snarl in anger and slam the door on his way out making Goten cover his ears it had been so loud. He looked over to Veala and almost couldn't believe she was still asleep. He laughed a little quietly and gently sat down on the bed. He looked to the door making sure they weren't coming back and then as quickly as he could he lay on his side and wrapped his arms around Veala, nuzzling into her neck and sighing contently. He'd love to just stay there forever. She was the deepest sleeper he'd ever seen, she hadn't even flinched like she was going to wake up. Goten just continued to nuzzle into her, he'd just stay like that until he heard someone coming or she woke up and told him to beat it.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0

Amy was on the ground beneath him. Trunks had finally pinned her down after she had almost beaten him. They were both breathing heavily and he swore his heart was racing ten times as fast as it usually was. Suddenly she started laughing and it was music to his ears. His cheeks got all the more red.

'_What the hell…I was just so upset over Veala and now I'm thinking about what I want to do to this girl below me…she takes my mind off everything,'_

"What's so funny?" he finally asked not bothering to get off her just yet.

"Nothing," she giggled slightly again. Her eyes were bright and happy

"You're just better at fighting than I thought you'd be…and you're smart too. I thought you'd be all muscle and no brains,"

Trunks couldn't help his growing smile

"That's a good thing, yes?"

She just smiled at him then finally noticed their position. She blushed and looked up into his eyes, she said softly

"I think it is…" her eyes went from his eyes to his lips and back to his eyes as she leaned up a little. He leaned down and their lips barely brushed together when someone called for them.

"Trunks!"

The young Prince jumped and fell on his back to the side of Amy. His cheeks were bright red and he cleared his throat as he saw it was his mother from the second floor.

"Yes?" he called up to her slightly embarrassed and slightly annoyed.

"I need you to come up here. Right now young man," she didn't wait for a response, she just walked back inside. Trunks and Amy sat there a moment in silence before Trunks cleared his throat and stood up, offered her a hand to help her up which she took. He smiled at her slightly. Amy's cheeks were a cute pink and she couldn't maintain eye contact with him for long.

"You should probably go…your mom sounded angry," she glanced up at him not expecting him to be as close as he was.

"Mmm!" she was surprised when he kissed her again. She was definitely not expecting that at all. Trunks had a hand tangled in her hair and the other was around her back pulling her closer to him. It was like something had sparked inside him, this need for her. And she felt it as well. After an electrifying kiss they parted slowly, Amy was breathing heavily and her eyes were half lidded.

Trunks chuckled softly and put his forehead against hers for a moment

"I'll pick you up for dinner tonight, as soon as I'm done with my parents alright? I have to go right now but I'll see you soon…." He pecked her nose and was gone. She was left there out of breath wondering what the hell had just happened. Her heart was pounding and her mind felt like it was racing.

"What's wrong with me," she questioned quietly. She had never been one to rush into anything, especially not this sort of thing. It was a little concerning, but at the same time she didn't think she wanted to back out of it. This Prince was going to be the death of her…

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000

"We need to wait it out! If what Tarble says is true they will be here in less than two months. And if we wait for them to come to us we'll have a home field advantage! We know the land of this planet and the air, plus out spaceships will see them coming first and can take out most of the army before they even land!" Bulma was arguing with Vegeta and Goku, with Tarble on her side.

"No, we need to attack first! We need to plan a surprise attack and get to that planet before they have a chance to strike here! If we wait for them to come here people here will die, and we don't need that! If we take the fight to them then we'll keep the number of casualties down to a minimum," Vegeta wasn't going to back down from this one. The last time something had attacked their planet, their home; it had ended with half his castle being destroyed, his children almost kidnapped, his kingdom almost taken over, and his mate became a super Saiyan (which was a good and bad thing for him to have to deal with).

"What happens if we leave to attack them first and they're already on their way here? The home planet will be defenseless, we need to stay here!" Bulma glared at her mate and King. He was never one to listen, but she would make him.

"We'll make sure they haven't left yet, we have the element of surprise and that's how it will stay! And the home planet will not be defenseless. We'll be leaving Trunks and Veala here to protect it and take over while we're gone,"

Bulma couldn't believe what she was hearing

"Vegeta they're just kids! They can't take over the planet for that long a period of time, who knows how long we'd be gone if we do that! Which we aren't, because we're staying here,"

Vegeta growled and glared at her

"Woman, we're not doing this your way, we're going to be training hard for the next few weeks so we'll be ready to get them first. That's the end of this pointless argument, we're doing this my way and that's final,"

"No way in hell Vegeta! You're going to…"

Trunks cleared his throat before his mother could go on and let out a sigh

"Mom, I see your side of the argument. I really do, but Veala and I would do just fine while you were gone. Dad's right. You have the element of surprise and if you don't use it you're going to regret it. People here will be lost if you wait, you have to go,"

Vegeta nodded in agreement with his son, silently thanking him for being so smart. Bulma glared at them both and shook her head, not backing down at all.

"Bulma, please just listen!" it was Goku this time. He hadn't seen her as angry and apprehensive as today in a long time. "Vegeta knows what he's doing and we don't really have any other options. It's either we wait and more people die or we attack first and they don't have a chance to retaliate. Weigh the pros and cons of both sides, it's not an easy decision but we all have to agree with Vegeta on this one, it's the only way to go,"

Bulma held her glare over all her boys and clenched her fists, slowly sighing as she was forced to give in.

"Very well," she folded her arms and refused to look at Vegeta, knowing he'd have that irritating smirk on his face because he won. This wasn't something they should be happy about winning over. Fighting was in their blood and they all enjoyed it to some effect, but when people's lives were in danger it wasn't so fun anymore.

Trunks looked around the room to the silent Tarble. He hadn't said one word.

"So what do you think about this Tarble?" he asked him. Vegeta and Goku looked the most surprised at this question. They were going to ask the exile?

Tarble paled a little and looked from Trunks to Vegeta then to the ground with a gulp

"I think it would be wise to attack them first, they have no idea that you know they're coming. It's the best strategy I can think of…"

Trunks nodded and looked at his mother and then to his father

"I don't think you should leave me and Veala here however,"

Vegeta scowled lightly, he knew this argument was coming

"Trunks, you know damn well that Veala won't be able to fight that soon, she's still too weak,"

"I never said she would be fighting," Trunks had a wicked gleam in his eyes and his father's trademark smirk was evident on his face. This made everyone wonder what the hell was going on in his head.

"What's going on in your head, son?" Vegeta glared at him

"She can stay in a ship, away from the fighting; all she'll need is the new telescope invention I've been working on. Basically it will show her everything that's going on. The enemy will be one color and we'll be another. She can stay away from all the fighting and help us all strategize and get out of there okay. You know she has the brains for it. She can strategize almost as well as mom can. Then I can help fight and Goten will be able to as well. Because we both know if she stays so does he,"

Vegeta and Bulma looked at each other for a minute, mentally talking to each other. Bulma then shook her head and looked at Trunks

"I'm sorry Trunks, but we need you and Veala to stay here. We'll need you both here to run things, and Goten as well,"

She didn't want her twins, or Goten to have to fight and see what they'd have to see. She wouldn't let it happen. Trunks frowned but didn't push the subject any further. They'd plan the rest of the battle and he'd have no say, he knew it.

As the meeting came to a close Bulma was still furious, she had put in some suggestions throughout even though she didn't want this plan to happen. Goku had been given orders to take Tarble to his new living courters; Vegeta was planning on keeping him around until they got back from this mission. He had lived on that planet for a long time and he'd know where the enemy was and where they were to go, Goku and Tarble left, both bowing to the King and Queen before leaving. Then Trunks, feeling the tension between his parents, wisely left right behind his uncle and Goku. He hoped that they'd make up soon, because if they weren't happy then no one would be.

Bulma was going to walk out, she was going to go train for a while and beat the crap out of some people. It would make her feel a lot better if she did, but as she tried to walk past her husband he grabbed her arm. She glared at him slightly then yelped a little as he pulled her closer to him

"Vegeta!"

"Where do you think you're going, woman?" he asked her keeping her right where she was.

"Anywhere you aren't!" she spit out trying to escape his grasp to no avail.

"Stop struggling, we both know I'm stronger than you," he not so gently grabbed both her hands and made sure she had no use of them. They were behind her back and he wasn't letting them go.

She glared at him once more, she was not happy with him in the slightest.

"Let me go!" she almost yelled at him in frustration.

"Not until you calm the hell down! Why are you so angry?! Because we aren't staying here like cowards and just waiting for the enemy to come to us?! Get it together Bulma!"

"Would you just let me go? I don't want to talk to you right now; in fact I don't really want to be in the same room as you right now! I'm going to go train and if you don't let me go right now you're going to be my first sparring partner and you'll get hurt!"

Vegeta glared at her a moment then a smirk came to his face.

"Tell you what, if you can beat me in a sparring match I'll let you go and do whatever you want,"

Bulma narrowed her eyes

"And if I can't?"

Vegeta chuckled evilly; it made shivers go up Bulma's spine. It was a chuckle that promised dirty things. It had been a while since they'd been together like that, and he was reminding her of that fact. She didn't know if she was okay with that. She was still angry with him. So she growled lightly, she would have to no lose then.

"Let's go," she told him.

He had a wicked look in his eyes that told her she might regret what she had just said, but she wasn't one to back down from a challenge. And neither was he.


	6. That just happened

**_OKAY_**** here's the next update! Wish i owned Dragon ball but i don't, sad yes i know. **

**This chapter is kinda long, if you like long chapters yay! here you go! present just for you! if not? i'm sorry.**

** Lots of stuff going on. Reviews are appreciated, they keep me going! Read and enjoy!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Beautiful...That was the only word to describe him. Everything he did to her, every touch was on fire. _

_"A-Ah…" was that her voice? Her moan? She didn't even recognize it as such. She'd never felt this way before. He was leaving multiple trails of fire all over her, with his hands and his mouth and his…everything. She thought she was going to die by suffocation, this was just too overwhelming. She gasped out a little more at his touches and could feel a smirk against her skin._

_"Shh...Don't want your dad to overhear and get us in trouble now do we?" _

_Before she could respond his lips were on hers once more and everything was on fire again. He was everywhere. The only thing separating them was a pair of shorts he was wearing and her underwear. Everything else was thrown about the room lying who knows where. Their bodies were slick with sweat and as he continued to kiss her, it got harder and harder for her to stay quiet._

_"Nn….G-Gote….ah!"_

_He silenced her once more with another kiss_

_"Shh…" he pulled back and looked into her eyes with a smile. It was loving and lustful at the same time_

_"Ready?"_

She did have a chance to respond as she was woken up by someone shaking the bed. She opened her eyes and groaned a little. It had been such a good dream…and then she blushed as she thought about it some more. What if Trunks had seen it? She'd never live that one down...She checked their connection and frowned a little at how weak it was. It hadn't normally been as weak as that. Usually it was a very straightforward connection and they'd feel and think what the other did. She was brought out of her thoughts as the bed shook again. She looked over and her heart stopped. It was Goten! What the hell was he doing in her bed? Asleep? Next to her?

Her heartbeat picked up a little and she had to take a few deep breaths, after that dream she had just had? No wonder her cheeks were so red and her heart racing so hard.

"Nnmm…" he was mumbling unintelligible things and she couldn't help her slight smile at this. She reached over and cautiously brushed his hair out of his eyes while she whispered

"Goten?"

"Hmm..?" he nuzzled into the bed more

"Wake up my Goten…" she moved a little closer to him to touch his arm but he was quicker and grabbed her with both arms, pulling her on top of him.

"Eep!" she hadn't seen that one coming. Her cheeks flushed red once more as she looked down to her boyfriend's smiling face. His eyes weren't even open yet! The jerk…

"You can't say that and expect me not to retaliate…My Veala,"

She just let out a breath and put her head down on his chest

"I thought you were still asleep…"

He ran his finger through her hair and slowly opened his eyes. He remembered the night before, when the queen and king came into her room to check on her and then left, asking him to stay with her in case she needed something.

"I was asleep…but you woke me up. That's alright because by the sound of it, you're feeling much better, yes?"

She nodded against his chest and sighed contently

"Yes I am feeling much better,"

Veala yawned and rolled off of Goten to stretch. Then she hoped up and sighed a little. She had wanted that dream to be real.

"So what have I missed? I've been asleep for a while…"

"Hm," Goten stood up and stretched as well while explaining.

"Trunks and Amy are closer than ever…your so called Uncle has gotten your mom's approval so he's staying here, while your dad has made plans to go attack the planet that wants to attack this one…oh and you and Trunks aren't invited to go fight and will have to stay here to rule for a while,"

"What!" She spun around to look at him and saw he was serious

"Are you kidding me?"

"About what? You aren't nervous about being in charge for a while are you?"

"No! I want to go fight! Damnit…"

Goten just started laughing and grabbed Veala into a bear crushing hug.

"I should have just known you'd want to go fight," he chuckled a little and held her tighter.

"But you're not in any condition to go fight anyways; I mean you've been sick for a while. And it almost killed you so I think home is the best place for you right now,"

"I miss all the fun," she got a very Vegeta-like scowl on her face. Goten just laughed again and smiled at her before pecking the tip of her nose.

"Don't worry about it Vey, you'll have plenty of fun here with me, I promise," he had a wicked look in his eyes that made her shiver slightly. Before she could ask him what he meant her brother came walking in the room and she tried to hastily part from Goten who held her tighter in his arms

"No don't move! Trunks already knows remember?"

Veala shook her head and attempted to move once more but he kept her firmly in place

"Calm down sis," Trunks chuckled lightly and then smirked at her

_'Aww so cute,'_ his sarcasm rang through her head and she clenched a fist, sending a blast of KI behind her, right at his stomach, thankfully he saw it coming and extinguished it before it could do damage to him or anything else around the room.

"Whoa! Veala, that's not very nice," Trunks laughed lightly at her attempt to hurt him.

"Oh bite me…" she sighed in defeat and simply turned around in Goten's arms to look at her brother with a glare that rivaled even her mother's. Goten had his arms around her waist and wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon. He had just almost lost her; he wasn't going to go through that again.

"What do you want Trunks? Other than to tease me?"

"I came to check on you Vey because I love you!"

Veala's eyes didn't leave his. Something was up and she wanted to know what

_'Alright, what do you really want?'_ she asked him mentally and she watched as his eyes got that look in them. The look that said they were probably going to get in trouble if she went along with him. Goten knew it as well and he shook his head finally surrendering and letting her go for a moment

"I have to go check in with my dad, okay? I'll see you both later," Goten smiled and swiftly leaned down and pecked Veala's lips, making her blush and tuck her hair behind her ear, like she did every time he'd kissed her so far. It made him smile then wink at her before running off, out the door and down the hall to find his dad.

Trunks blinked a few times then shuddered

"Wow…that's weird,"

"What?" she mumbled and looked down at the ground a little.

"My little sister and my best friend are a couple...It's just weird,"

"Eight and a half minutes! I'm never going to live it down and it's not even my fault! Trunks we're the same age!"

"Oh just give it up sis, you'll always been the younger one,"

She sighed and then looked at him expectantly.

_'So what are you up to Trunks? And why do I feel like we're going to get in trouble for it?'_

"Because if we get caught we will get in trouble, but that's what we're good at. It's Double the Trouble with us," he grinned and grabbed her hand pulling her with him.

"Where are we going?" she wondered out loud not bothering to question him as he pulled her down the hall.

"The only place where mom and dad won't be able to have spies there to hear us," he said in a 'duh' sort of voice.

"Trunks. You're an idiot…"

"Hey! Be nice, why am I the idiot?"

_'We can speak mentally and you want to go somewhere mom and dad can't spy?'_

_'Well, yeah, what if they interrupt us. When we just speak telepathically they know something's up, we have to do this on the down low," _

Veala rolled her eyes as they slipped down the secret passage way leading from the throne room to their own secret twin hang out. They had built it when they were only seven years old, when their parents told them to go find something else to do than follow them around. It was sort of like a tree house, except it was underground and way more decked out.

"So what're we doing?" she asked him as they settled into their usual spots

"Alright, so here's the plan…."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000

Vegeta was pissed off. Who the fuck did his little brother think he was? Ever since they had decided to go with his plan to attack the enemy first, his little shit of a brother had been stuck like glue to Bulma. And it was not okay with him at all. They had been training their asses off for this mission and he wasn't going to let his brother or mate be slacking. He stalked down the hallway and heard laughing; he glared at the hallway in front of him. He despised laughing.

Bulma giggled again as Tarble tried to figure out the machine once more

"No no, like this," she tried to show him how to do it but he ended up dropping the wrench yet again.

"Dang it…I'm just not good at this sort of things," Tarble sighed and went back to watching Bulma do it. He actually was very good at all this, not at her level but he could use tools…he just didn't want to. He wanted to watch Bulma work; it was interesting to him in a way he didn't understand. She wasn't mean to him like everyone else on the entire planet. She believed in him….it was the weirdest sensation. He knew Vegeta didn't approve so he tried to stay away, but it was proving impossible.

"That's alright Tarble, you'll get it eventually," she chuckled a little and focused on her invention once more.

Tarble blushed watching her work and asked quietly

"So My Lady…"

"Tarble just call me Bulma, I already told you it was okay," she smiled at him lightly and then tweaked something on the machine making it hum as it turned back on

"Finally! Bulma you are a genius," she nodded to herself and rubbed her hands together

"Well Tarble? Want to help me try it out?" she grinned and picked up the machine, looking over at him with an expecting look on her face.

"Like hell he does!" Vegeta stomped into the room and grabbed the machine from Bulma, setting it not so nicely down on the other side of the room.

"Vegeta! You ass! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She jumped over and caught the machine as quickly as she could. She let out a breath and then glared at him with all her might, then gently set the machine down and walked over to him, poking his chest with one of her fingers.

"I didn't spend all this time working on an invention to help us win this battle and protect our home at the same time just for you to come in here and ruin all my hard work!"

"Woman, shut the hell up! You've been slacking on your training! It's time to start doing some actual work!" he leaned in with his fists on his hips, glaring down at her. They were almost the same height but she was a little shorter, a fact he never let her forget. He was empowered by that fact, but only until he remembered who he was talking to.

"Watch it Vegeta! I'm doing this at _your_ request, so don't you tell me to do actual work! I've been doing this, and training regularly as well!"

"Like hell you have! I'm your regular sparring partner remember? And we haven't…"

"That's because you've been training with Goku lately while I've been working in here so I've been sparring with Tarble! You would know that but you haven't been speaking to me in case you didn't remember!" she interrupted him and continued to glare at him.

Vegeta looked over at his brother with a glare that could have killed. Tarble tried to shrink back into his chair and be invisible but it didn't work.

"I think it's time for you and Tarble to spend some time apart, before you both do something you'll regret. Like something that would make Tarble lose his right to be here,"

"Are you threatening him? Because that would be a very bad thing to do," Bulma poked his chest a few times, slowly making him back up under the heat from her glare and force of her jabs to the chest. Vegeta grabbed her hand the next time she tried to poke him and kept it away from him with a scowl

Tarble wanted to intervene and to tell them to stop fighting about him, but something told him he'd probably get hurt, so he kept his mouth shut and watched the two with wide eyes.

"Why are you defending him so much? What the hell has been going on with you two... You know what I don't even care! I have things to be doing! Important things that don't involve you two! And you!" He looked at Tarble once more

"You keep your hands to yourself, she's mine!" He let go of Bulma's hand and stalked out of the room, quickly going to find someone to beat the hell out of.

Bulma clenched her fists and hung her head. She hated fighting with Vegeta like this. They were both so stressed out about this battle and what was going to happen. She didn't want to leave the twins here alone and Vegeta wouldn't listen to her at all. She was so frustrated; the only person to listen to her this whole time had been Tarble. He was so sweet, the exact opposite of Vegeta really. He was kind and listened and knew what to say and when….but if Vegeta thought she was going to suddenly fall for his brother? He was just being stupid. She couldn't ever love anyone else like she loved him.

They were both so damn stubborn they couldn't just talk about it. They built up all this frustration between them and it took a long time before they could finally put their prides aside and talk about it. She hated that. She wished he'd just talk to her, but Vegeta wasn't like that and she had to deal with it.

"I have something I need to go do…but I'll see you later Tarble…" Bulma grabbed her stuff and flew quickly to the throne room where she was going to make a very important call to some very important people. Tarble reached out to try and stop her, he wanted to make it better but he sighed and his hand lowered slowly, what was he even doing there?

She grabbed her screen and put her scouter on. It took three tries but finally she got an answer

"Bulma? Is that you?"

"Oh thank Kami…I need a favor…do you think you can meet me at the castle tomorrow?"

"Oh well alright! Would you like both of us?"

"Well since you're never apart yes, and if you could be here as soon as possible that'd be fantastic,"

"We'll leave tonight then, see you tomorrow dear!"

"Alright, see you tomorrow then," Bulma hung up then flew to her room and put her scouter away.

Taking a deep breath, Bulma went and changed into her training clothes and then went to find Vegeta.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000

"Trunks are you insane! If mom and dad catch us we're seriously going to die….and really this time! It won't be like when dad always threatens us and then doesn't follow through…they'll actually kill us, and we'll deserve it!"

"Come on Vey, just go with it! You don't want to be stuck here do you?" Trunks led the way down the hall, it was dark and they were just trying to be as sneaky as Vegeta

"Sneaking on the ship to go with them doesn't mean they'll let us fight, knowing dad he'll put us on a pod and send our asses right back here!"

They snuck out onto the deck where the war ships were. Veala nervously followed Trunks onto the ship their parents were taking.

"And you're not even going to suggest a different ship? Mom and dad are going to _kill_ us and I'm going to blame it all on you…I hope you know that,"

"Veala calm your face," he said and continued to mess with controls and settings on the ship, "alright, set for more passengers…training facilities up to par, I think we'll be fine. Now do your stuff and move two other guards to the other ship and we'll stay on this one,"

"Trunks you have a brilliant mind, but I'm just going to put it out there…this is really stupid," Veala went over and messed with the settings on the main control panel

"It's a good thing I know mom's password…" she typed it in and quickly changed who was going in which ship. She pressed okay and sighed, then looked at her brother who smiled with a thumbs up.

"Well, well, well," called a booming voice from the shadows

Veala and Trunks both jumped and lit up their hands with KI ready for whoever was there. They both yelped as they were shoved off the ship by someone they couldn't see

"What the hell!" Trunks tried to find who was forcing them to move and messing up their plans. Veala inched closer to Trunks as their father came into view

"O-oh h-hey dad…." She gulped and after a second she pushed Trunks in front of her

"It was his idea! I didn't want to go along with it!"

"Veala, we need to work on your loyalty skills…"

Vegeta has his arms folded and was scowling at his children lightly.

"So what were you two doing?"

"J-just walking around…" Trunks said with an innocent smile, still standing in front of Veala.

"Walking around?" he asked with a raised eyebrow

"Walking around…" they said in unison

"Not trying to get aboard the ship to go fight with us when we leave in a few days? That's not what you were doing?" Vegeta asked sarcastically, he knew exactly what was going on.

The twins looked at each other and tried to mentally come up with an excuse, but it they couldn't think of one, so Veala stepped out next to Trunks and they both hung their heads and muttered an apology

Trunks rubbed the back of his head and said

"We just wanted to…"

"Go and help you fight…" Veala finished his sentence for him.

Vegeta nodded slightly

"Yeah, I figured that much out, what I haven't figured out is why your mother hasn't changed her passwords yet...I told her you knew them and she laughed at me,"

"So… you aren't mad then?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes

"Mad about what? I was expecting you to try something like this at least once; I'm not going to be angry because you two, as good as an attempt to stow away as it was, are staying the fuck here."

_'Well, he's angry, just not at us.'_ Veala said to Trunks, their father did curse a lot, but not usually in front of them unless he was angry at something. He was usually angry however so it seemed like all the time.

_'I'm guessing that's a good thing, because I'd like to live, I don't know about you,' _Trunks replied completely frustrated with the situation.

"Father, with all due respect, I think you should listen to us for once and let us come with you!"

"Watch your mouth, boy, I'm in a pissed enough mood as it is," Vegeta said and began to walk back onto the ship to undo what they'd messed up. Veala and Trunks followed him quickly into the control room, both complaining about wanting to go with him.

"You never let us go with you anywhere, every time you and mom go to take over a planet you leave us here! Or when you leave to go make alliances, or to find new ways to make our society better, we always get left behind! Come on dad let us come with you this time, please?!" Veala pleaded with him.

"Hn, how about no," Vegeta said not bothering to turn and look at his daughter. He simply put everything back to the way it was before they messed with it and locked it down, this time with _his_ password so they couldn't get into it again.

"But wh…"

"Veala, Trunks that's enough," he sounded irritated.

"You can't come with us because we need you to stay here and rule the damn planet while we're gone. Otherwise it'd go to some retired council members and I don't want them messing up my planet while I'm away. And you've both been out on missions before to other planets; don't act like you've had to stay here your whole lives. Trunks took over that little blue planet in the south quadrant, Veala you helped Goku with another one. Stop complaining and do as you're told. Hopefully, if things go well, we'll be back in less than a month,"

Vegeta looked at them both carefully and glared a little to get his point across

"Now no more attempts at sabotage, understand? That means you Veala; you have the crafty mind here,"

"Hey! This was Trunks' idea!" she protested

"And who helped him make this plan?" Vegeta finished his settings and password changing and looked at his daughter, he knew that she was the brains and Trunks was the muscle when they did stuff together. It's how they worked.

Veala opened her mouth to say it wasn't her, but she really was the mastermind. He just actually followed through with it. So she closed her mouth and looked down with a pout

"I did…"

"That's what I thought," Vegeta said and grabbed them, dragging them out of the ship and back to the castle hallway. Once he had them back to the main castle floor he let out a deep breath

"Now both of you have guests do you not?"

They both looked at him like he was completely insane

"Is now really the time to be…" Veala started but was interrupted

"Go and be hospitable, while I go and beat the hell out of something, probably Kakarot," he said and turned to walk away

"Dad!"

"What?!" he asked turning around to stare at his daughter

"Would you just talk to mom, instead of beating Goku up again? The last time you did that he was in the hospital for a week….and you're leaving tomorrow night…"

"Unfortunately I'm all too aware of that fact, now off you go,"

"I'm serious! Just go…"

"Veala if I need you to tell me how your mother works I'll ask you, but since I know better than anyone else I won't have too, so go be with the other royals before I assign you each three more training workouts to finish tonight!"

They both jumped and nodded. He wasn't nice with his workouts, one was bad, three would surely end them.

"Yes sir!" and they both flew directly to their rooms to get ready for the rest of the night.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000

A little while later Goku was being hit over and over again in the stomach.

"Who the," Vegeta punched Goku once more, "fuck," he kicked him back towards the ground, leaving Goku groaning slightly as he got up only to be hit again, "does he think he is!"

Goku backed up and blocked the barrage of kicks and punches the King was currently throwing at him.

"Vegeta…?" Goku yelped as he jumped backwards to avoid some more of Vegeta's wrath.

"Kakarot would you stay still? My anger is going to stay pent up unless you let me hit you," Vegeta let out a yell as he shot an energy blast straight at Goku who jumped out of the way and rubbed the back of his head, still watching the blast destroy the field

"Vegeta…this is why I told you to just go talk to Bulma about it…because now our training grounds are destroyed and the entire team that fixes it are getting ready for battle..."

"I don't want to talk to that blasted woman! She's bitchy and annoying and won't listen to a word I say!"

Goku sighed and gave him a pat on the shoulder

"I know you're jealous, but insulting your wife and queen isn't going to get you anywhere. Why don't you just, oh Kami forbid…talk to her about it,"

"Shut up Kakarot I'm thinking…maybe I should spar with her. That's usually where we insult each other and get all our anger out…"

Goku hung his head and then got a big smile on his face

"Well here she comes! So have fun!" he gave his King and best friend a pat on the shoulder and ran for it. This was going to get violent and then very sexual. He knows because he's seen it and wishes he hadn't.

Vegeta turned and saw Bulma and glared at her, but she simply ignored him and walked over to the field, shaking her head

"Really, Vegeta? Destroying the training grounds again?"

"What of it? I thought you had more important things to be doing, with _Tarble," _he said his brother's name with disgust and then spit to get that gross feeling out of his mouth.

"Vegeta…." Bulma said quietly, looking over at him but he refused to meet her eyes

"Do you honestly think that I'm going to fall in love with your brother and betray you like that? Because if so I'm going to kick your ass,"

Vegeta's eye twitched in irritation. He didn't like the way that sounded vocalized, in his head it wasn't that bad.

"Ever since he got here, you have done nothing but stand up for him. What the hell am I supposed to think, woman?"

"That I'm helping out family? Because that's what happening!"

"Bulma you didn't even know he existed until he crash landed here. Helping out what family, he's a stranger to you, hell he's a stranger to me! I don't…." he stopped himself from talking and clenched a fist; he was trembling slightly from anger

Bulma turned around and went over to him; she was right in his face

"You don't what, Vegeta?"

"I don't want to lose you to him, just because he's so _kind hearted _and _soft_," he frowned and looked up into her eyes, she let out a sigh and shook her head

"If I wanted a kind-hearted and soft man I would have gone for Goku when I had the chance. Vegeta I don't want that kind of guy….I want you, in all your annoyingly stubborn ways. That's a challenge and I crave challenges. I like your possessiveness and passion, and have you not known me long enough to know that I only love you?"

He so wanted to just grab her and crush her to him, to take her to their room and to claim her once more. But they had to prepare for the war coming so he settled for grabbing her arm and pulling her into a kiss. It was just a small kiss, but it communicated to her everything he needed to say but didn't have time to. A short but passionate kiss.

Actions always spoke louder than words with Vegeta and Bulma. She looked into his eyes for just a minute, then backed away from him

"Alright, I uh…think I should tell you…my parents are coming to stay with the kids while we're gone…"

Vegeta's eyes widened slightly

"You've got to be kidding me. They're seventeen Bulma! And there are two of them! They don't need babysitting! Why on this planet would you bring your _parents _here while we're gone?"

"Because I'm worried about them and I want my parents to spend time with them before everything falls to shit okay? Because with this sort of a thing it's bound to happen, besides they love my parents!"

Vegeta didn't want to tell Bulma that their kids, while the loved their grandparents, hated spending time with them almost as much as he did. The old man was always arguing with Trunks over the stupidest things, and his son was always right about the subject but would have to give up to his grandfather simply because he's a king, and Trunks is still just a prince.

And Veala had to spend time with her grandmother who liked to play dress up with her like she was a rag doll, and the poor girl didn't ever do anything about it because it made her mother and grandmother happy.

"Sure they do," he mumbled as he began to walk back into the castle

"I'm going to finish preparing for our trip; I'll see you back in our room later,"

Bulma came running after him and stopped him a second

"Vegeta…I have a bad feeling about all this…I really think we should stay here," she was going to try this one more time and see if it made him change his mind.

He sighed

"I know you do, but we'll be fine. Everything will be fine, I promise,"

Bulma silently wondered how he could keep that promise if he didn't know what was going to happen.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000

"Oh come here!" Bulma's mother pulled the twins into a bear crushing hug making them both silently lament their lost freedom. They thought they'd be on their own for once, but they were wrong.

"Hi grandma…" they both said at the same time

"Hi grandpa…" again they said it at the same time and then sighed simultaneously.

Their grandparents just laughed, grandma giggled and held her hands to her cheeks

"Oh you two are just so adorable!"

_'Trunks…this is karma for trying to disobey mom and dad…if we beg do you think they'll take us with them?'_

_'Unfortunately I think that defeats the purpose, so no. But go ahead and try if you really want to,'_

Veala sighed and just watched as her mother and father talked about what was happening while they were gone. Once everyone was caught up they went to see everyone off. Goten and Veala stood together, saying goodbye to Goku, both hugging him and saying their good lucks. They then went over and she hugged her parents, then they backed up and linked hands for a minute, but they had to do it when they thought no one was looking. Goku saw the two holding hands and grinned to himself, then winked at Bulma who saw it as well. They knew they were going to get together. Thankfully Vegeta hadn't seen them or their trip would have been delayed for quite a while.

Trunks and Amy also were there saying their goodbyes. Trunks had told his parents he chose her out of all the girls and that they were a couple now. This got an approving nod from Vegeta and a hug from Bulma for both of them. The day seemed to go by quickly. That is until the ships were gone. Then everything was slow and boring.

"Trunks…what are we even supposed to do?" Veala sighed and blew her hair out of her face once more. They were just sitting in the throne room. They wanted to sit on their parent's thrones and it was fun for all of ten minutes, now they were bored.

"Since nothing's going wrong, I guess nothing. We're just here in case of emergency right? So I think I'm going to go break some hearts if that's alright," he chuckled a little. The other royal girls hadn't heard about him and Amy yet and he was heading to tell them all.

Veala sighed and closed her eyes. It was going to be a long month.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000

"Aw come on Kri! Don't be such a cry baby!" Jewls finished her routine by almost hitting her in the gut and here she was freaking out about nothing at all.

Ever since the girls had been sent to this castle to live they'd gotten to know each other really well. Delvi and Jewls did not get along at all. Amy was kind of a loner. And Kri was, well Kri. She cried over everything and it drove the girls mad at times. Trunks had been really nice to all of them and tried to give them all equal time with him…or at least that's what he told them.

"B-But y-you a-almost h-hit m-m-me," Kri was about to start balling again but Delvi stepped in

"Come on Kri..Let's get you all dressed up for later…Trunks is coming to talk to us about something,"

Kri instantly lit up and hoped to her feet

"Alright! Do you think he'll want my nails to be pink? Or blue?"

"How about purple? Like his hair. You can match," Delvi suggested.

Amy, who was sitting in the corner of the over sized dressing room reading a book, rolled her eyes. Did they really think Trunks cared about that sort of thing? Well…did he? She didn't think he was one to really care about looks but if that would help she was going to try it.

She shook her head and continued reading. She wasn't going to pretend for him…she wanted them to have a good relationship without the need for her to be fake, about anything.

"What're you going to wear Amy?" Jewls asked her

"Oh I was thinking that what I'm wearing would be fine? Why do I have to change?"

"Oh come on! You look like you're about to go train some more! We need to get you all dolled up, let's go!" Jewls grabbed her and hoisted her up then dragged her into the dressing room. They were always making her do things she didn't want to do, but she only had to put up with it for a little while longer…

Veala walked into the room with the other royals and smiled at them. She had been spending some time with them as well, trying to get to know the future queens and royalty of planet Vegeta.

"Hello everyone,"

They all bowed and she shook her head and held her hand up

"Stop that…" she mumbled

"Yes Princess," they said

"So what are we doing?" she asked them innocently

"We're just getting ready for later! Prince Trunks is coming to talk to us about something and we all want to look awesome!"

Veala just couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Really? So are each of you wearing a different style? I think we should do it like that. Kri can be pink and cute. Jewls can be sexy in red. Delvi what about cool blue? And Amy…I'm thinking purple. Not Lavender but violet,"

They all blinked and looked at each other

"What?" Veala asked

"We uh… didn't think that you did girly things like colors…or clothes…or fashion...or anything really," Jewls said out loud what everyone else was thinking.

"Well my mom is, so I guess I picked some of it up," she shrugged lightly and then smiled trying to offer them some friendliness and some ground they could work with to be at least friends. But these girls didn't seem to like her at all.

"Well let's give it a try," Amy said with a 'what-the-hell' kind of a voice, it was sarcastic but it was meant to make Veala feel better. Amy was dating her twin so they had to get along somewhat.

The girls got to work getting ready and Veala reported back to Trunks

_'They're all going to cry. Amy from happiness and the rest from broken hearts,'_

_'Yes! I'm so excited,'_

_'Trunks, you're a jerk you know that,'_

_'Look at our parents…I'm a little angel compared to them,'_

Veala smiled a little and chuckled lightly; making the rest of the girls look at her like she was crazy. Veala cleared her throat and said mentally to her brother

_'This is why we don't have very many friends…'_

_'Because you can't stop laughing at my awesome sense of humor?'_

_'Shut up purple hair,'_

_'Low blow little sis,' _

She mentally kicked him and he yelped, making her smirk a little and then block the bond so he couldn't get her back. Once all the girls were completely ready to go Veala slipped out to go get her brother. She walked down the hall only to run into her least favorite royals. Ren and Lee were standing in the courtyard and rushed over when they saw her

"Princess!" Lee ran over and bowed to her lightly, but he was swiftly shoved to the side by Ren who was as dramatic as ever

"Oh my lovely Veala, it's such a tragedy that that idiot Zale tried to kill you, I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Ren!" he shouted in protest.

"Uh huh. And that's shown by your constant visits to see me…oh wait I didn't see any of you while I was bedridden… funny story right? I don't want to hear excuses right now so please excuse me," she attempted to get away but they were right there in front of her again and she looked up into Ren's eyes with an irritated expression.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to be my girl," Ren said with a smirk and moved closer to her

"Yeah about that," she said while backing away from him, "I'm kind of seeing someone else," she slipped around him while he took that in, "sorry to break it to you but I'm someone else's girl,"

She continued to walk down the hall and let out a deep breath, she was almost at the throne room. But before she could get there she was stopped once more by Ren.

"Aww come on! I was almost there! Just a little farther…" she held her hand out towards the door but there was a Saiyan in the way and she couldn't exactly move him. she then raised an eyebrow and looked up at him

"What? What do you want?"

"Who?"

"Excuse me?"

"Who are you dating!? And how did I not know about it until now?" Ren looked angry and it gave Veala a sort of good feeling in the pit of her stomach. She's made another guy angry because she wouldn't date him. It was oddly refreshing

_'Oh Kami Trunks I'm turning into you,'_

_'Haha, I told you so, it's awesome,'_

_'Oh shut it,'_

She cleared her throat and said rather forcefully

"Ren, I'm not inclined to tell you anything so I suggest you move before I have my Brother and boyfriend move you for me,"

Ren rolled his eyes like there was no way anyone could move him ever and Veala sighed

"I'm dating Goten. He's my best friend,"

"You mean the one who's way below your rank? What the…" Ren didn't see the punch coming so he stumbled backwards as Veala's punch hit him square in the jaw

"Don't you talk about him like he's any less than you, because he's not. He's better for me than you in every way and I love him, so fuck off!" she quickly jumped up and kicked off the top of his head to make it into the throne room, obviously livid.

Trunks cursed internally

"Veala…that probably wasn't the smartest idea in the world…"

"What do you want me to do? He insulted my man!"

"Yeah and he's going to find a way to get back at you for that punch. He is a tough guy remember?"

"So I might be in trouble then?"

Just then they heard a wolf whistle and some laughing

"You'll be mine Veala! I like that feisty attitude, you'll come around I just know it!"

"Oh shut the hell up!" she yelled back at him and hung her head with a frustrated sigh she cursed once more

"I just can't stand some people and he is one of them, when mom and dad get back we're making me and Goten a thing and out in the open so people will leave me alone,"

"Wow…Veala actually cursed and got so mad she hit someone. I'm so proud of my baby sister,"

"Watch it lavender head! I'm not it a good mood right now," she glared at him slightly which only made him laugh.

"Come on let's go break some hearts, it'll be fun! It'll cheer you up, we can even bring Goten!"

Veala just shook her head and followed him to the courtyard where all the girls had gathered. She could tell there would be a lot of crying that night and she was mentally preparing for such an occasion.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000

"Sire," the voice was heard loud and clear, the face however was hidden by a cloak

"We've just gotten a report that your son has been uncovered. He's been captured and the Saiyans are heading here,"

"Really? They got that out of Zale?"

"No sir, we believe it was the intruder who told them, although we are not one hundred percent sure," the voice said in an eerie tone.

"Well, well, well, with the Saiyans coming to us, they're leaving their entire home planet unprotected…" the leader stood up and walked over to the cloaked figure

"Prepare the ships; we're heading to Vegeta-sai first thing in the morning. Alert the elite squad they'll be needed, as well as the secondary fleet and the rest of my council members. They'll never expect this, and if Vegeta is still the same man I once knew he'll underestimate us, and that's just the surprise we'll need," if the room had been brighter then evil in his eyes would have been plain to see. The dark words echoed into the mind of the cloaked figure and he bowed to his master

"Yes sir, I will alert them immediately and have the ships prepared,"

"Very good, oh and while you're at it tell the rest of the army to prepare as well, they'll have their hands full with the rest of the Saiyans coming here, but we have the upper hand, oh this is almost too good to be true," the leader smirked evilly as he walked out of the room and down to his personal chambers

"Vegeta will fall this time, and I'll have his kingdom, I swore to my father that I would, and I'm going to make it happen."


	7. Suspense

**Uh..uh...sorry? It's been a while and I apologize. I've been busy with school and stuff. this chapter is short! **

**However the next chapter will be a lot longer. And i'll update sooner! i promise! Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**to those following this story...thank you over nine thousand times. You're all amazing =)**

**enjoy!**

_The room was dark and almost nothing could be seen. There was a faint light shining somewhere far off in the distance, it must have been warm. This room wasn't warm; it was cold almost to the point of freezing. The guard across the room could almost feel the shivers given out from the locked up princess. This was the only way to keep her from attacking them and getting away. Her energy was frozen, her hope was almost gone, and there was nothing left. They took him from her. They took over the planet. There was nothing left. Nothing she could do. What could she do? She didn't even know if he was still alive. What was going to happen to the rest of the people? All she could do was move her arms and try to escape the restraints once more. She was so weak now, and it had only been a few days. What was happening everywhere else? Would anyone even know to come find her down there? _

_"How is she?" the dark voice asked this everyday and the guard always said the same thing_

_"Same as always, sir," _

_"So still not talking?"_

_"No, sir." He'd say and the man with the voice would usually leave, but not this time._

_"Still being difficult I see, we'll have to fix that," _

_She jumped and looked around for him. She had been watching the door the entire time, how could he have snuck up on her like that?_

_A shiver went up her spine as she felt his warm breath on her neck, she shuddered and opened her mouth to ask how it was possible for him to have done that, but then the pain set in and she screamed…_

"Ah!" Amy woke up with a gasp, and then bolted up from bed only to fall to the ground on her hands and knees. This nightmare had been going on in her head since the King and Queen had left days before. She wasn't getting much sleep at all. At first she had blamed Trunks for moving her room. She was no longer sharing with the other girls, she was in her own room on the next floor up, the same floor as Trunks and Veala's rooms were on. The other girls were all angry at her; they were jealous which was understandable. So her and Veala had been getting closer and talking a lot more. Trunks seemed to like that…

She shuddered a few times remembering her nightmare and then attempted to get up. She was shaking terribly and fell to the floor once more. A single tear fell down her cheek. She heard a light thud, but had sensed him the second he left his own room.

Just like the night before she knew he'd show up. Trunks seemed to know more and more when she was in trouble or bothered. It was starting to scare her a little, but at the same time she thought it was a good sign. It meant that they were getting closer.

The next thing she knew she was being picked up. He sat down on the edge of her bed and held her on his lap, not saying anything just holding her. Amy buried her face into his shoulder and held onto him tightly. He made her feel a lot better, and after a little while the trembling stopped and she let out a sigh.

"Another nightmare?" Trunks asked softly, running a hand through her hair. He couldn't hold her close enough when he thought she was sad or scared.

She nodded a little and let him hold her; she closed her eyes and mumbled slightly

"Same one as before… It just feels so real,"

Trunks tilted her head up with his hand and she opened her eyes to look at him. He simply kissed her lightly and smiled. That smile melted her every single time she saw it. How was she so love struck? They hadn't known each other that long, but she felt like she'd known him all her life. He understood her more than she ever thought anyone would. And it made her feel different than she'd ever felt before.

"Don't worry about that ever happening, okay? Because I'm not going to let anything like that happen to you," he pecked her nose "not ever, you're going to stay safe and with me for a long time Amy,"

She nodded slightly and nuzzled closer to him, closing her eyes once more.

"Sorry I woke you up,"

"That's alright, I was awake anyways," Trunks said with a slight chuckle. He carefully stood up and laid her back down on her bed, then not so gracefully jumped onto the other side of her and hugged her close to him. She couldn't hold back a slight laugh at his actions. He acted all cool and composed and arrogant in public, but when it was just them he was so immature and playful it made her laugh.

"Well Princess may I stay here? Maybe we'll actually be able to sleep if we do it together," he smirked up at her and she rolled her eyes giving him a light kiss on the forehead.

"I guess you can stay, but only for tonight and only if you promise not to do anything stupid," she sighed contently and rested against his chest. It was warm and comforting and strong. She felt at ease with him. He had taken it upon himself to call her 'princess' even though she was only a duchess. He kept saying she wasn't one yet but she would be. Amy thought it was cute so she let it slide.

"When do I ever do anything stupid?" he asked not expecting an answer. His voice was slightly muffled by her hair; he was busy inhaling her scent. He had been having nightmares as well and in all of them he lost her. He wasn't going to let that happen. He refused to let it. Trunks held her closer to him and let his eyelids fall shut as they both very slowly fell back asleep.

Two rooms down Veala and Goten were having similar issues.

"But what if…"

"No, go to sleep,"

"But if we could just…"

"Veala! Go to sleep!"

"But… mmm!" Goten had kissed her to shut her up. Usually he was very gentle and patient with her, but he hadn't slept well lately. Everything irritated him when he was tired. She pulled away from him and looked at him in exasperation

"Won't you just consider it for a second?"

"Maybe tomorrow…"

"Goten!" she moved so she was straddling him, instantly getting his full attention.

"Alright…what was I considering again?" he asked his hands resting on her hips lightly.

She rolled her eyes and then glared at him.

"I'm having nightmares…that on their own don't make sense. You're having nightmares that again on their own don't make sense. Trunks and Amy are both as well! But I've been thinking…"

"A dangerous thing," he muttered while his eyes started to wander down just a little bit.

She ignored him and continued

"If I put them all together they make a lot of sense…but only if something is coming here to take over the planet...They all have one thing in common Goten, this dark voice that none of us see at all," she frowned and rolled off of him much to his dismay. He sighed and looked over at her.

"Veala, stop being so ridiculous….wouldn't we know by now if someone was going to attack the kingdom? And this dark voice… well we don't know that it's the same now do we?"

"It's the same in my dreams and in Trunks'…" she whispered to him quietly. These dreams were really starting to freak her out. She didn't think it was a coincidence that they all started having them the minute her parents were gone. But no one would listen to her! Goten just brushed it off like she was just being a little too creative, Trunks ignored it completely and Amy just didn't even want to think about it. Veala sighed and flipped over onto her stomach. She buried her head into her pillow and groaned in frustration.

After a minute she felt a strong hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him through her bangs.

"What?"

"You need to calm down okay? If something like that does happen….well we know it's coming, sort of, so we have a head start. I'll protect you," he was suddenly very serious

"I'll always protect you Veala; I hope you know that," he looked into her eyes; those lovely dark blue eyes that he got lost in all the time.

"I do know that," she said gently, her eyes and voice soft. She was only soft for him.

"But Goten I think we need to talk to my parents about this..."

He sighed again and shook his head.

"Vey right now let's go to sleep... Then tomorrow if you still feel like it we'll talk to Trunks about it,"

She hmphed and turned away from him, giving him her back. However he just used that to his advantage and pulled her up against his chest, keeping her securely against him. It was the only way he had been able to sleep the last few nights, with her in his arms.

She didn't really mind it kept her feeling safe and calm enough to actually sleep. She closed her eyes but knew that it would only be a matter of time before something bad happened. She just knew it was going to happen and it made her head hurt. She frowned in her almost unconscious state, she remembered her head hurting like this once before a long time ago. It made her uneasy, but the thoughts were slipping away as her brilliant mind shut off and she fell into a deep sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Mom! Focus!" Bulma was trying to get her mother to focus. They didn't have very long to talk before Vegeta's meeting was over and she got in trouble for checking up on her kids again.

"Sorry dear! I just can't help it; those grandkids of mine are just too cute! I want their weddings to be just perfect!"

Bulma put a hand on her forehead and counted to ten to calm herself down

"Mom…now is not the damn time! Just….tell me they're doing alright,"

"Oh they're all doing well dear! Trunks and his little girlfriend are getting along very well. Veala and Goten as well! I don't think you have anything to worry about," her mother was smiling but Bulma couldn't really tell if she was completely serious. Her mother hated to make her worry so she sometimes lied to her.

"Well…okay if you say so, just take care of them alright? They're my babies…"

"But of course I will dear! Now you get on with your mission, I'm sure you'll do very well! And we'll all be here when you get back!"

Bulma nodded and cut the connection losing the image and continued to stare at the now blank screen until someone touched her arm and she jumped.

"Oh…hey Tarble," she smiled at him but it didn't reach her eyes. She was worried about everything and nothing had made her really smile in the last few days.

"Sorry to interrupt you Bulma, but…Vegeta's not done with his meeting which means neither is Goku…so I was wondering if you'd like to spar with me. Even if for just a little while…"

Ever since Vegeta had seen Bulma and his brother becoming friends he had taken it upon himself to keep them very far apart at all times. That included training. Now Tarble could spar with any of the crew but not Bulma. Vegeta made sure she only fought him or Goku, and she'd been too preoccupied with her children's safety lately to even notice. Tarble usually fought Goku because he wasn't mean to him like the rest of the crew.

"Sure! I could use a distraction, let's go!" Bulma jumped up and grabbed his arm, pulling him quickly down the hall to the training room. She walked over to the control panel and turned up the gravity. It was enough to give them a good workout but low enough that it wouldn't kill them the next day. Then she slipped behind the training room door and came back out a little later with her sparring outfit on. It was very distracting, especially to any male in the room. Her shirt barely covered what it needed to and her shorts were just that. Short.

Tarble blushed and tried to remember they were just there to spar and nothing else. Besides she was taken..by his older brother...but that didn't mean he couldn't find her attractive, right?

Bulma made the first move and Tarble had to hurry to dodge. She was fast, really fast. He struggled to keep up, and in the end he had only landed two punches at all. His brain was too busy thinking about what Vegeta was going to do to him if he ever saw them fighting, especially with her wearing….almost nothing.

He was breathing hard and shook his head as they took a ten minute break to breathe and drink something.

"Y-You're fast…" he managed to breath out.

"I have to be able to keep up with Vegeta, I don't really have another option," she laughed lightly. Tarble's eyes followed her as she sat down and ran a hand through her beautiful blue hair and took a sip of her water. He blushed and looked away. How did his older brother who was the biggest ass hole in the entire universe end up with her? She was amazing and he wasn't sure he could help his growing feelings for her. He wasn't even sure he knew how to act around a woman anymore! He'd been away for a long time! And the only other exiled people he'd met were men…

His eyes followed her every move without him even trying to do so and he sighed lightly. Vegeta probably didn't even know how lucky he was to have such an amazing mate. It made him sad, because Bulma deserved the best.

When the door was flung open, Tarble jumped in surprise and looked up to see his older brother fuming at the door.

"Woman, what the hell!"

Bulma groaned lightly and then looked over at Tarble with a smile and a wink before she stood and walked over to her husband and king.

"What the hell what?" she asked him, tilting her head to the side slightly in confusion.

"What the hell are you wearing? Put some clothes on!"

Bulma rolled her eyes

"But we're training. And I can wear whatever I want, you're not the boss of me," she folded her arms stubbornly.

Vegeta glared at her, not that he didn't appreciate the view. He just didn't want anyone else to appreciate the view of what belonged to _him. _He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him, sending a quick silent message to his brother who had stood up to be respectful, letting him know that he wasn't going to be forgiving if he even thought about her after they left.

"Well you're going to train with _me _now, so you're right, it doesn't matter," he leaned down and whispered into her ear

"They'll be off you soon enough as it is," he smirked slightly as she shivered.

"Vegeta…" she had to swallow once to continue speaking correctly

"I wasn't finished here…"

"Tarble doesn't mind, do you little brother?" he said it with venom in his voice, and his eyes threatened the younger Saiyan.

"N-No sir…go ahead Bulma…Goku will be done now so I'm fine," he smiled weakly at her but didn't have a chance to say anything else as Vegeta grabbed her and flew away.

"Why are you such a bastard?" she asked him as he flew them to their room. She didn't feel like flying so she wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck, pulling herself right up against him. Vegeta grunted slightly but other than that he didn't respond. She put her lips at his neck and started kissing. That didn't help him form a coherent response.

All that was happening in his head was the thoughts he kept having lately. What if he lost Bulma? What if something went wrong and he lost her? He couldn't handle that. He tried to think about it and it makes him tremble with fear. What this woman was to him…it was starting to make him weak. Not physically but he knew he couldn't live without her. The desperation came out of nowhere for him. He didn't know what was going on but he figured if he had his way with her physically it would cause him to bounce back to being able to function without her right next to him.

As he landed inside their room and closed the door she hopped down and let out a sigh. Vegeta wrapped his arms around her from behind, closed his eyes and just took in everything that was her. The feeling of her hands covering his own, her scent, the feeling of her hair as it just barely touched his face as he put his chin on her shoulder, just resting there.

"Vegeta?" she asked quietly. This was a rare occasion. When he was being gentle and loving before the intercourse.

She closed her eyes as he let her feel everything he'd been feeling those past three days and it made her gasp a little.

"Oh…" she had been worrying so much about their kids, she forgot to worry about them. She almost hit herself but his strong arms were wrapped too tightly around her for her to move her arms.

"Vegeta…love it's going to be alright," she leans back into him, feeling his chest up against her back. It makes her breathing hitch just slightly. She feels like she's drowning in all these feelings. Worry, doubt, fear, love, need, desperation, it's almost too much for her to handle.

"You don't know that," Vegeta's voice was barely above a whisper. It was starting to scare his Queen just a little bit.

"You can't know that…but I swear Bulma I'll keep you by my side no matter what happens. And I'm going to promise you in the only way I know how to," he gently turned her around and put a hand on her cheek, looking into those ever blue eyes he'd learned to love and rely on. He just let his actions speak for him. He kissed her with all the passion and love he could muster. He wasn't good with words. Not good at all, but with his actions and body? Yes. He could communicate very well that way.

She didn't know what the sudden change in his attitude was all about, but she wasn't going to say anything. She let him love her. She let him sooth himself in what he was doing. What they were doing.

They were awake for a very long time. It wasn't their usual speed and power, this time when they made love it was to promise each other that nothing would ever happen to tear them apart. This time it was to calm down the king and make him see that he's not weak, he's strong. And she's the reason that he is. When the touching and loving was all done Vegeta was nuzzling into Bulma, his arms around her waist and his head buried into her chest.

Bulma was running a hand through his hair lightly, not wanting to get up or move at all.

_'We should just stay here forever and let the crew take care of everything,' _she told him mentally

He scoffed quietly

_'Yeah right, and who will lead them? Some of them don't even know my name,'_

Bulma chuckled slightly

_'What about Goku?'_

_'Kakarot isn't allowed to lead without me present ever, remember what happened last time you put him in charge?'_

_'It wasn't his fault that Veala and Trunks were in the mood to be mischievous,'_

_'Bulma they almost single handedly destroyed the palace. I'm not giving him power ever again,'_

_'I like it better when you're in charge anyways, it's sexy,'_

Vegeta chuckled and smiled genuinely. She couldn't see it because he was still laying on her, but she just knew he was smiling and it made her happy. But the happy was short lived, and they had to get up to get dressed and work once more. They had things to be doing. Their planet was in danger and they had no other choices. The worry and fear would be back soon enough.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000

"How long until we arrive?"

"Ten hours, sir,"

"Good,"

They were almost to Vegeta-sai. They were almost to their victory. He wondered if perhaps they'd recognize him when he came out of the shadows. Perhaps not. They were only children last he saw them. He smirked and thought to himself that this was going to be very fun. He was back and he'd make sure not to fail again.


	8. Never saw it coming

**Sorry this has taken me forever. Life sucks and just gets in the way of fun things. I hope you like this chapter, it's just leading up to what's going to happen next so prepare your minds! Read and Review! i love reviews! Thanks you for all the support on this story it's been awesome =) I'll be quicker with the updates from now on i do believe so be happy! yay! haha well enjoy ;) **

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

She was running. That's all she could remember. She tried to fly but she couldn't seem to find the energy. She was running again. In her head all she could see was the quick path ahead as she ran. It was dark. So very dark. Where was her brother? Look for the purple. She couldn't see clearly. The walls were there one moment and the next they were gone. It was all fuzzy. She heard yelling and tried to make out what was being said. She turned to run the other direction…but that's all she could see happening in her mind. What was going on? She was still running. It wouldn't slow down, no matter what she did. It didn't feel like she was running on her own. Who was helping her? Ow…her head hurt. The last thing on her mind before it all went away into blackness was her brother. What happened to her brother?

It was dark and her head hurt. It was hazy. The memories were hazy. What was she just doing? She couldn't remember. Who was she? Some sort of royalty…she couldn't remember her own name! Nothing was making sense. She remembered purple and black and some sort of struggle. Who was she again? Something that started with a V… it was so close but she just couldn't remember.

"unng.." she groaned out and put a hand on her head. She didn't dare try and open her eyes or move anything else.

"Veala!" she heard someone say and felt a hand on her head. Was that her name? It sounded so familiar. Then she felt lips on her own. They were soft and warm. There was a sudden shock and she gasped lightly.

It all came flooding back when she opened her eyes, her dark blue eyes meeting gentle black ones. She managed to gasp out a few words

"G-Goten? W-What happened…. Where am I? Why does my head hurt…?" she tried to sit up, but he held her back. He looked like he was about to start crying

"Goten? What happened? Where's Trunks?" she tried to get up again, but he held her back once more. He still wasn't saying anything and she gave him a minute before putting a gentle hand on his arm.

"What's going on?" she asked it to him softly but a sense of urgency was underneath her gentle tone. She was scared that he wasn't talking to her. He always talked to her.

He took a deep breath and then let it out slowly

"The palace was attacked," he said quietly, and then waited for her reaction. It was just a few words, but it held such a detrimental meaning.

She processed for a moment and then shook her head. She wouldn't believe it. She'd remember something like that…right?

"No….that doesn't make sense. Someone would have seen it coming wouldn't they? And I'd remember it!" she was over analyzing and he could see it in her eyes. Her eyes opened and closed in a pattern. And when they were open she was moving them back and forth like she was searching through her head to find exactly what had happened.

"I knew it…" she whispered lightly and struggled to keep the tears out of her eyes but she somehow did.

When she groaned lightly he pressed a kiss to her temple. She had been hit and something was injected into her. The assailant had known exactly who to go for. They had been going for Trunks originally but Veala had gotten in the way and they settled for her. And it made Goten so angry he could almost feel his energy crackling around him. The only thing keeping him in that spot was Veala because she was injured.

"Veala, I don't know who or what they were, but they were fast…and I didn't have time to think I just… I saw one of them knock you out and I panicked. I shot him with an energy blast and grabbed you. Trunks was still fighting, but I just had to get you to safety. I grabbed you and ran as fast as I could to the forest. We're safe here…"

Veala tried to understand what was happening. Her head still hurt and it was all still hazy. Her vision wasn't completely clear yet and she didn't know where exactly they were.

"Trunks…didn't make it out? I'm so…confused…we were training, and then..."

"Don't think about it too much, you have a concussion. It might take a little while to remember it all…" Goten ran a hand through her hair and smiled worried at her. His thoughts were all on her. His eyes never left her face and although he was worried about his best friend there was nothing more he could do for him until his future mate was completely better. It was like his brain couldn't function with her coming so close to being captured.

She closed her eyes and sought out her brother's mind.

_'Trunks?' _

_'….'_ There was no answer from him but she could feel he was still alive, which was a good sign for them.

_'Trunks can you hear me?'_

_'….' _He didn't answer her again and it was scaring her a little. Why wasn't he answering her? He always answered her, sometimes it took a few seconds but he always answered her.

Her eyes filled with tears. She knew better than to cry, she knew it was weak and her father would have been upset with her, but in that moment she felt so desperately alone. Her head hurt. It was dark. Goten was right there which was something. She loved him to death, but her whole life she'd depended on Trunks and he wasn't there in that moment when she really needed him to be. He promised he'd always be there! She promised it right back. She closed her eyes and bit her tongue. She bit the tears back and took a deep breath.

"How long have I been out?" she questioned her boyfriend quietly, her voice sounded weak and choked up.

"About an hour…" he responded and helped her sit up slowly.

"Trunks isn't responding to me… our mental link usually doesn't get interfered with, so I'm assuming he's either unconscious or someone is monitoring him, either way we have to go save him," she tried to stand, but her balance was off and she fell right back down.

"Damnit!" she exclaimed frustrated. She wasn't the most patient of girls.

"Veala calm down… I know you want to help them. I do too; however you're injured, you've lost blood and I need you to stay safe. I'm not going to lose you. I thought I had when that bastard knocked you out and I got so angry… I just…" Goten clenched his fists and his expression told Veala he was serious. He was never serious, or angry, and she didn't like it.

"Goten… How far are we from the castle?" she asked as she slipped her hand into his, interlocking their fingers. He visibly calmed and she smiled at him lightly. She needed him to stay calm and help her. They needed to work together.

"About three miles north of it…it's a heavily forested area I used to come to a lot when I was younger… usually when Trunks and I got into a fight. I'd come to think and he'd never follow me because he'd get lost."

Veala nodded and then scooted a little closer to him, wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest. She still couldn't remember clearly what had happened

"You said I was unconscious for an hour? And what happened leading up to that… I don't…remember…" her eyebrows furrowed and she had that searching look on her face again, like she couldn't unlock the memories from her mind.

Goten shook his head and just held her close to him, he buried his face into her hair and took in her scent. He needed her to stay alive, to stay alright. He couldn't live with himself if something happened to her.

"Kiss me," she whispered to him. He blinked a few times and even though he was curious as to why she'd think now was a good time for that he didn't ask anything. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, his hands and arms keeping her as close to him as he could get her in that position.

She felt that shock again and her memory began to come back into her head. It was like he was connected to her and even though they hadn't done anything that intimate yet, their bond was already stronger than her and Trunks' had ever been. It was incredible. She saw everything.

She saw them get up like it was any other day. She saw her grandparents and brother making jokes at breakfast with them. She saw Amy smiling that loving little smile she had at Trunks while he wasn't looking. She heard and saw what looked like ships come down and land in the middle of their field a little after they had finished preparing for training. She heard them give orders that only a select few were to remain alive. She ran. She was running to find Trunks, and make sure he knew what was going on. She encountered a few of the enemy and took them out no problem. She was fast and she knew it, and now so did they. She ran faster. She saw the flash of purple hair and called out to Trunks. He met her eyes and she knew instantly this was bad. He was in full soldier mode. She looked around. Amy was fighting next to Trunks, who was trying to do the fighting for both of them. It just all happened so quickly. The adrenaline was kicking in and she couldn't completely understand what was going on. The next thing she could see was Goten running towards her and yelling for her to get out of the way. A ship landed right in the wall next to her and she jumped and then flew to get out of its way. She felt the pain of the glass as a piece of it entered her arm. She was thinking ten different things at once. How did they get there? What were they doing there? What did they want? Why didn't their guards see this coming and stop it? Where were their protection fleets when they needed them? Why was her head spinning?

She saw then what happened from Goten's view from there. She watched as a masked man came directly at her and grabbed her from behind, using his arm to silence her as he pressed a syringe to the back of her neck and injected it into her. She felt the rage he was feeling as he flew next to that man and shot him with an energy blast before picking her up. He locked eyes with Trunks who seemed to yell at him to get out of there and then they were gone. He flew them out of the palace to the forest and hid with her; he kept her safe and healed her up as best he could.

Goten pulled back from the kiss and looked into her eyes, a question still in his expression.

"I-I…" she was breathing heavily from all the information she had just received in such a short amount of time.

"I k-know w-what happened," she said and collapsed into him, her energy spent.

"I saw your memories…and got some of mine back from your head," she mumbled, her eyes were closed and she struggled to open them once again.

"…" Goten didn't say anything as he held his girlfriend close to him

"That's good right?" he finally asked her

"That's…amazing…" she smiled in her half asleep state. "I saw how much you love me and how much you want to keep me safe," she said as she nuzzled even closer to him.

Goten nodded slightly and tensed a little as he looked around

"I'm going to take us to the secret base a few miles from here…we can't risk flying or they'll sense our energies. And you're not walking anywhere anytime soon so I'm going to carry you," Goten whispered to her as he stood with her in his arms.

"Piggy back ride will make it easier for you to go faster," Veala said as she tried to keep her eyes open. She did her best to help herself up onto his back and she held on as tightly as she could. Her eyes simply couldn't stay open anymore so she closed them and focused on sensing what was around her.

"Alright you focus on running," she said and kissed him lightly on the back of his neck making him shudder lightly.

"I'll tell you which ways to go," she said with a small smile

"With your eyes closed?" he asked

"You doubt me?" she questioned him with a slight smirk fighting to make its way onto her face.

"No ma'am," he said quickly while trying to figure out which direction to begin going.

"That way," she pointed to the northeast and he began walking. The walking shortly turned into a light jog and then a full on run. It would take them about a half an hour to get to the base without flying. They both were panicking slightly but they tried to keep their cool long enough to do something about the situation they were now in.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000

It was cold and almost pitch black in the room Trunks was being held captive in. He was disgusted with himself. He hadn't even seen his assailant coming. He had been too worried about Amy to worry about himself. He hated that the enemy had gotten into their minds. Those stupid nightmares were so they would all be freaked out and not be at their best for fighting. It made him want to kill every last person who was attacking their planet.

"You sure have grown since the last time I saw you," a voice from the back of the room said.

Trunks struggled with the restraints around his wrists and growled when he couldn't break them. He glared towards the figure as it laughed and walked towards him.

"Who are you?" Trunks said through his teeth trying desperately to keep his cool and not let this guy see him freak out.

"oh you don't recognize me? how could you…you only saw me once when you were a mere child. I tried to kidnap and kill your sister, tried to take over the planet then too. But your father stopped me," he stepped closer and Trunks' eyes widened a little. Veala's had so many nightmares about this guy how could he not have remembered or recognized him?

"You're supposed to be dead…" Trunks said, and his voice let everyone know he had been caught by surprise. Trunks wasn't one to be caught by surprise. He was usually five steps ahead of everyone else.

"But I survived! Well…most of me," he said and his evil smile was back on his face. He rolled his sleeve up on his shirt; his arm was metal as well as half of his face and leg.

"A gift from your father, he just barely hit half of me before I could get away. He was fast I'll give him that," Yamcha Jr. let his hood down and clasped his hands together behind his back.

Trunks couldn't help his smirk

"My father still is fast, and I'm sure that he'll get rid of the rest of you if you'd like, a second gift free of charge. Although I'd be more than happy to give it to you if you'd let me free and stopped being a coward," Trunks was expecting the smack to the face, but the knee to his gut with a metal knee hurt a lot more than what he was counting on. He groaned a little and his breathing started to pick up a bit. Two hits and he was already down for the count.

"He won't be fast for much longer. You're a smart mouth just like your dad aren't you? Well that seems to be the only thing you got from him. You're not strong, or fast like him. You must have some redeeming qualities or you'd have been exiled like your uncle Tarble," Yamcha Jr. chuckled and tsked a little bit

"I wouldn't be mouthing off to me anymore if I were you, Trunks… I can call you Trunks right? Prince is just too formal and we go way back so I think it should be fine yes?"

Trunks shook his head and glared at the guy. What game was he playing? One minute acting all buddy-buddy with him after hitting him and threatening him.

"Let's get one thing straight here, you and I are not friends and I hate you. So call me whatever you want, it won't matter when I get out of here and kill you so you'd better have fun with it now," Trunks glared at him then smirked a little smugly. He was a smart-ass and he knew it.

Yamcha Jr. just laughed and pulled his hood back up over his head

"Well, just keep thinking that. Maybe that little bit of hope will be crushed with the rest of your planet once the rest of my army gets here. You know….after they finish off your mother and father and their entire fleet,"

Trunks felt his heart leaping up into his throat. So they hadn't been able to surprise them after all. Just then he heard his sister calling to him mentally.

_'Trunks?'_

She sounded far away. Their connection had become weaker that past few weeks and he could really feel it in that moment.

"Aha, there's that bond I've been looking so forward to using against you for a long time!" Yamcha Jr. said with an evil look in his cold eyes.

Trunks knew if he answered her that they'd track his thoughts and where they ended up. He listened to her call his name a few more times, and heard how alone and desperate she sounded. He didn't answer and it almost killed him. When she was done and he thought he couldn't take it anymore he blocked their connection completely. He used his energy to make sure it stayed up. They wouldn't find her, and he'd make sure of it.

"You think that'll stop us? We're going to tear down the entire planet if we have to, just to find her. And then once we have her I'm going to make sure she suffers just as much as you do, if not more," the sound of victory laced his words and Trunks couldn't help but swallow and look down. He just hoped that she got to a safe place and that Goten was with her. He didn't know how they were going to get out of this one and for once in his life he was scared they wouldn't be able to. The enemy had split them up. The double team only worked when they were together. What happened now? What happened when they were so far apart they couldn't even link mentally? He heard the maniacal laughing of his enemy and glared at the retreating figure swearing under his breath he'd find a way out of there. He'd save his kingdom, his sister and the love of his life if it was the last thing he ever did. And from the looks of the enemies it might very well be the last thing he does. He'd going down fighting and he's going to win something, he swears it on his sister's life.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO

It had taken them almost an hour to get to the secret base because there were multiple enemies on their way obviously looking for them. But once they had finally arrived, Goten made sure the coast was clear before rushing into the base and locking the door with every lock he knew the codes for and then Veala locked it with the highest lock she knew. They weren't getting in without a big fight and without both Goten and Veala knowing first.

Veala sat down and shook her head trying to make a list of things they needed to do.

"Alright, we need to try and contact my parents… and we need to try and scout out the palace to figure out what's going on… we also need to find anyone who's still alive out there to help us to help. We can't be the only ones who escaped. And do you think we should..Ahh!" She tripped and was about to fall but Goten grabbed her quickly and pulled her upright.

"I think we should not trip and injure ourselves further, yes." He pulled her close to him and looked down into her eyes for a minutes before saying quietly

"I think that you should get some rest first…you've been hurt today," he gently kissed her forehead and it made her shiver slightly.

"We…We don't have time to rest Goten, if the enemy has Trunks then who knows how long they're going to keep him around," her eyes began to fill with tears but she choked them back somehow.

"We have to do something; we have to save him…please…"

"Veala we will, I promise. But you'll be no help to him if you're falling apart or tripping in the middle of a battle. Just lie down and rest for a few hours and I promise I'll wake you up and we'll do everything on your list. We just need to make sure you're alright first," he picked her up when she started to argue and set her down on the bed that was in the corner.

"Now stay here while I try and contact your parents,"

"Goten here…" she pulled a tiny little metal box out of her pocket.

"Plug it into the computer and push the red button…it will mask the signal and make it so the enemy can't find it," Veala looked up at him to see his eyebrow raised, asking her why she had this thing with her, and she blushed.

"What? When your parents forbid you to use the computer after a certain time at night and you have things to be doing like inventing new things it comes in handy…I always have it with me,"

Goten just laughed lightly and went to work, but not before leaning down and pecking her lips lightly

"Sleep for a little while, Vey," he smiled a little at her and then left to go contact the royal army that had left the planet.

Veala had a feeling that they wouldn't answer, but let herself slowly fall asleep. Goten was right about one thing. She was useless if she was tired and hurt. She needed to gain her strength back because there was going to be a huge fight when she did. She wasn't going to let this go on much longer that it already had. This was her planet, her brother, her family that was being messed with and she was alright with that. She fell asleep quickly and dreamt of a battle plan.


	9. Well

**Sorry it took so long! I have some awesome ideas and this is leading up to those haha.**

**I hope you enjoy~**

**Review if you feel like making my day =) Reviews keep me going. **

Bulma groaned as she slowly gained consciousness. She didn't even try to move because she knew it was going to hurt. She opened her eyes and looked around a little. Her armor was still intact; of course it was, she had designed it, but her shirt had been torn right where her armor didn't cover it. She groaned again as she realized what had happened. It wasn't much, but she remembered that she had been with Vegeta and Tarble, arguing one minute, and the next they were being ambushed. She knew that meant they were still under attack. Weren't they the ones who were supposed to have the element of surprise on their side? Nothing was going their way. She tried to recall exactly what had happened as she tried to figure out exactly where she was. The ground wasn't comfortable and she was hurting all over. From where she was hurt she figured out her arm was broken, her leg was scratched up pretty good, her back was killing her and she was sure she had a few broken ribs. That was one downside of the armor. If you hit it at just the right angle you'd hurt yourself on it. She looked up and there was smoke in the air, something had been blown up and she wasn't sure if it was their fault or their enemies.

She closed her eyes a moment more trying to figure out what she was going to do, in the middle of her thoughts she heard a voice from her mate

_'Bulma!' _

His voice sounded almost frantic as he called out to her. He wasn't that far from her, but she couldn't focus her energy long enough to find him and she completely forgot to respond to him. She tried to move her arm and yelped out in pain, she gritted her teeth and very slowly attempted to sit up. She was a warrior and wasn't going to let a broken arm and a few broken ribs stop her from her mission. Her energy levels had been shot when they were first ambushed because she had used most of it to defend the slower guards who didn't realize what was happening. She cradled her right arm close to her and sat up. Her head hurt and she could barely hear what was going on around her. She could hear the fire and the distant sound of fighting. Whatever had happened was still going on and she was just sitting there out of the action.

_'Bulma! Bulma, where are you?!' _it was Vegeta again. He sounded closer than the last time, but she knew that the trees would cause too much interference for him to find her. Her head hurt too much to send a reply back, her energy was a lot lower than she'd like it to have been. She gathered enough energy with her left hand to send a yellow and blue signal into the sky. It was their distress sign. Everyone else would just think it was another battle going on, but Vegeta would see it and find her.

She knew he would.

That little message with her energy took a lot out of her. She groaned lightly and whimpered when she accidentally moved her arm. She needed some healing pills and her arm to be set back into place. The forested area around her served as good cover in case an enemy was wandering around, and even though she suspected no one to be around here she was grateful for the cover just as well. She knew her arm couldn't wait another moment or it was going to get immensely worse. So she ripped off the piece of her shirt near the bottom underneath her armor and stuffed it into her mouth. She bit it hoping it would muffle her scream well enough. She used her left hand and carefully found where the break was and knew that one flick of her wrist was all it was going to take to set it back into place. She bit into her shirt and moved quickly knowing the slower she did it the more pain she'd feel. Her shirt did little to soften her scream of pain and she felt the tears run down her cheeks as she doubled over in pain. She knew what broken bones felt like and what it was like to have to set them herself. She'd done it many times as a child, but none of those breaks were as bad as this one, and it hurt.

A lot.

"A..Ah…" she was trembling and very slowly tried to move her arm, but it wasn't going to happen without more pain so she decided against it. She took a few deep, shaky breaths before doing anything else. Using the piece of her shirt she made a make shift sling to be sure her arm stayed close to her body.

"D-Damn…" her left hand clenched and unclenched as she tried to work through the pain.

A choked noise came out of her throat and she was sure that she was sobbing by now; it didn't even matter to her if anyone saw because she was in pain, and dammit she needed to cry a little. She could feel her body shivering and trembling from the shock of setting the bone so quickly after it had been broken. She could hear someone coming after a moment of sobbing and used her legs to push herself up into a fighting stance. She was still trembling and had to bite her tongue hard to keep some of her tears at bay, but she wasn't about to die here or get captured.  
The queen of all Saiyans lit her good hand up with Ki and felt the energy rise around her. She hadn't gone super saiyan in a while, but this seemed like a perfect opportunity if these were enemies. She was angry at herself for letting this happen to her and she was angry at whoever did it. Her energy wasn't the bright blue it usually was; it was more dark and angry. She looked down right frightening. She would wait until she could see them. Her arm jostled around a little and she let out a sort of strangled sounding groan of pain. The built up energy and static was slowly seeping back into her body. She simply couldn't do it in her condition and prepared for the worst as the trees nearest to her rustled. Tears were blurring her eyes again, and as she saw one of her royal guards come out of the trees she felt a little bit relieved.

"King Vegeta! I've found her!" the soldier yelled into the distance.

"Queen Bulma! My lady, are you alright?" he came quickly to her side, saw the sling and could guess from the way she was trembling that she was not alright. Before he could offer to help her he was pushed aside

"Move!" Vegeta ordered as he quickly made his way to his mate's side.

"V-Vegeta…" she was still trembling and couldn't seem to stand up straight. She stumbled towards him and almost tripped. His strong arms were there, like always, to catch her and steady her.

"You had me worried woman… why didn't you answer me?" he whispered into her ear, so very grateful they had found her and that she wasn't more hurt than she already was. He was right there to hold her up, but the guard who found her tried to step up and help anyway. Vegeta just growled at him and glared causing the guard to stand down with a fearful look in his eyes.

He should have known better. Vegeta knew that Bulma was hurt and he was going into that super over protective mate mode again. Whenever she was hurt Vegeta let very few people near her. It was usually just himself, their children and Goku. This was one of the characteristics that told people how strong they were as bonded mates. His over protectiveness was a huge sign that they were much closer than the average mates, that and the fact that they were both super Saiyans. Vegeta carefully looked over Bulma making sure nothing else was wrong with her and he realized she had been crying. He growled lightly as he picked her up and looked at the guards around him.

"That army may have retreated for now, but they'll be back. Make sure they don't get through to our ship. Kakarot!" he all but yelled at the younger Saiyan in his communicator. He was being very gentle with Bulma as he walked a ways to a clearing so he could fly with her. She whimpered and did her best to stay quiet as she buried her face into Vegeta's chest.

"Vegeta! Did you find Bulma? Is she alright? Are you alright?"

"Yes I found her…her arm is broken as well as a few of her ribs. I'm flying her back to the ship so I can do something about it. Where's Tarble?"

"I'm here with Goku, Vegeta…" came his quick response.

"Tarble I'm choosing to trust you right now, but I swear if you do one thing wrong I'll turn into a super Saiyan, punch a hole through your stomach, and let you bleed out, so listen closely. Kakarot is going to lead the forces to scout out where the rest of this army is. You were here before all of us and know the terrain. Go with Kakarot and help him lead the army to where they need to go. We need to defeat them quickly. I have a bad feeling about this and we need to get home as soon as possible. Kakarot you're in charge until Bulma and I are back in the field, understand?"

"Yes sir!" Goku and Tarble said at almost the same time and Vegeta nodded.

"Keep me updated and I'll let you know when Bulma's back to normal. Stupid bastards are going to wish they had never messed with us. I swear I'm going to kill every last one and then blow this whole damn place to bits," he hung up on his first in command and quickly flew to his ship, Bulma securely in his arms.

She whimpered lightly again and he cursed under his breath

"We'll be there soon Bulma, I know it hurt, but it won't in a minute, you need to stay awake woman. Do you understand? Stay with me," he could feel her consciousness fading and he wasn't about to let her go into shock.

"Start talking, woman. Keep yourself awake, you're not allowed to go to sleep yet," he said as he flew quicker to get to the ship

"What h-happened back t-there..." she asked trying to get her mind off the pain and keep herself awake

"We had just barely landed, and we had sent out three scouts to make sure we were unnoticed and they all ended up wounded as they ran back to tell us that this army was waiting for us and we probably weren't going to be able to get out of this fight," Vegeta landed outside their ship and hurried inside to the medical area. His anger was towards not only himself for letting them get caught in a trap, but for whoever was leading their new enemy. He was going to find him and kill him.

Painfully slow and torturously

"How did I end up so far away and with all these injuries?" she asked and then groaned in pain as he put her down rather quickly on the cot.

"You're rather easy to spot with your blue hair and high power levels. They knew who they were looking for right away and you were the easiest target. You fought a little while, and you fought them all away, but there were two soldiers you didn't see coming and they knocked you out. One dragged you for a while to where you woke up…but he was killed after he came back and I nicely asked him where he'd taken you and refused to answer me," Vegeta said nonchalantly quickly filled a healing tank with the healing liquids and grabbed a few of the healing pills out of the medicine compartment.

Bulma scoffed lightly and shook her head

"Yeah that sound like you," she took her arm out of the sling and opened and closed her fist a few times, making sure there wasn't any nerve damage. She cursed in pain a few times as Vegeta finished a few things.

"Here," he said and gave her the pills. He watched her take them with some difficulty, then helped her to her feet when they had started to kick in a little more.

"I hate these things," she frowned and tried to back away from the tank. She was standing in a defensive way. The last time she had been in one she had to watch helplessly as her favorite scientist was tortured in front of her. That had been when she was thirteen, and she knew she wasn't being rational about the whole thing. Some things just haunt you and she didn't want something like that happening again.

"We don't have time for you to be stubborn and spiteful towards something that's going to make you feel better," Vegeta snapped at her impatiently. He took her left hand and pulled her to him a moment. He kissed her and felt her instantly relax against him, giving him the opportunity to walk them backwards and he swiftly picked her up and set her down into the tank. He broke the kiss with a slight smirk, but the worry he had been feeling earlier was still plain in his eyes.

"Sneaky bastard…" Bulma said slightly out of breath as she was strapped into the tank and a mask put over her mouth and nose. She felt the anxiety rise in her chest and she met Vegeta's eyes.

"Just relax and let it heal you alright? We need to be out there fighting again as soon as we possibly can," he closed the door to the healing tank and filled it all the way up. He kept a hand on the front of the tank, and she put hers in the same place on the inside of the glass. He put his forehead against it as well and let out a breath of relief. His mate was safe and the adrenaline he had been feeling when he couldn't find her was running lower than before. He was so happy she was safe, but at the same time he was angry as hell at the bastards who had hurt her. He felt a growl threaten to leave his throat and he shook lightly in anger. The King of all Saiyans wasn't about to let these fucking idiots get the best of them.

He was going to kill them all.

And then maybe he'd feel better about not being able to protect his mate properly. He had been too busy fighting to realize she was gone. When she went unconscious he felt it in the back of his mind, and he was sure he would be able to get to her in time; however he was wrong. When he went to where he had last seen her fight she was gone. He couldn't ignore the fight before him and swore he'd find her as soon as their fighters were all ready and didn't need him on the front line anymore. He had been so worried he didn't even think of keeping anyone alive so he could question them. He killed the front liners quickly so he could go find Bulma, which he did with the help of almost all his guards.

_'Vegeta…we need to destroy this entire planet… We shouldn't have come here,'_ she rested her forehead against the glass where his was on the opposite side.

_'Don't worry, my love, we will. And then we'll go home and see our family. Trunks and Veala and your parents,'_ he replied looking into her eyes.

She nodded slightly, but there was still worry in her eyes. She could feel something was wrong and she knew he could feel it, too. She just hoped they weren't too late. Something big was happening and if she was right then they needed to get out of there very quickly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO

Amy wasn't sure how long she had been in the little room all bound up and powerless. She knew that it hadn't been a full day yet, but she also knew it felt like she'd been there for an eternity.

It was just like her dreams, and if she was right, then in a minute someone would come in the room and demand she tell them what she knew about the Prince and Princess. And then she'd be in pain. That's what made her scared. There was no Trunks to save her this time. He had been captured as well and she knew he wasn't going to be escaping anytime soon. And even if he did he had no clue where to find her. No place to start. Her power levels would have been a dead giveaway which was why, her very smart capturer took that option out of the picture.

Amy shifted and tried, unsuccessfully, to get more comfortable. She let out a sigh and waited in those last few moments of peace for her inevitable pain. She felt helpless. Her next sigh was depressingly hopeless.

She let her thoughts run to Trunks and how he said that he'd always protect her. She smiled lightly at the thought. She knew he'd tried his hardest and, even though he had in the end failed, he made sure she had taken minimal damage. She knew he had taken quite a few blasts for her and she almost felt guilty. She wasn't a weak Saiyan. She might not have been the biggest or strongest, but she could fight just as well as most of the men.

She cursed under her breath and silently wished that she could go back in time and stop this from happening. They had been ambushed and had all fallen to the giant army that had landed just after their morning training. She and Veala had been laughing about something embarrassing Trunks had done and that's when she saw the ship and yelled it out to Trunks, who told everyone to prepare themselves. Goten had basically panicked and ran to get to Veala. She and Trunks had fought so hard to hold the armies back, but they had proven to be too strong for them. She saw Trunks' grandparents fighting too, but their grandmother had been hit in the back of her head and Amy wasn't sure she was going to get back up. She didn't want to think about people dying, but that's just how things happened.

Thinking back on it, the hit to their grandmother's head was hard enough to smash it in. Amy shuddered and closed her eyes; she let a tear run down her cheek. How many more people would die? How many more times would she have to watch someone fall, not to get up?

"Hm, so this is the Prince's girl-toy is it?" A dark voice from the other side of the room made its way into Amy's ears. It was the same voice that she had heard in her dreams. A shudder of fear went up her spine, and then came back down it, but she tried to be brave.

"W-Who are you? W-what do you want?" her voice cracked and she was trembling far more than before. She knew that she shouldn't be scared. This fear, it was a weakness….but she couldn't help it. She was terrified.

She was a scientist. A bookworm. Not an average fight-loving, blood-lusting Saiyan. So when it came to war and people getting hurt, she knew her feelings would get the best of her every time.

The dark figure walked towards her with a chuckle and ran a hand across her cheek, smirking evilly as he felt her tremble in fear. He could smell how fearful she was and it caused him to laugh even more

"My name is Yamcha. I'm here to take over the planet, but you could probably figure that much out on your own, I hear you're very bright," he ran a hand down her cheek to her neck and down to her collarbone.

"Want to tell me what you know about the Prince and Princess of Vegeta-sai?" he grinned at her like she was his best friend and he had just asked her to tell him the answers to a training question.

She glared at him slightly and said with venom in her voice

"Bite me,"

He just laughed and moved his hand a little lower to her chest. He could feel her heartbeat accelerating.

"I might just…"

Amy could hear and see the underlying plan in his voice and in his eyes. He wasn't going to make this enjoyable.

She was still shaking slightly and she flinched away from his touch and his words.

"J-Just leave me alone…you have all the royals captured, the planet's practically yours! Just go away!" she arched away from him as much as she could and clamped her eyes shut, she couldn't hide her fear. She just wanted him to leave her the hell alone.

Yamcha Jr. laughed and shook his head

"You sure have a set of lungs on you! And a smart mouth, too. Maybe we should see how loud you can scream…"

Amy watched as he took a step forward and sucked in a breath. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the pain. But when she opened her eyes he was gone and she was left alone in the big, dark and cold room. She was grateful he was gone, but at the same time she hated being alone. She wished Trunks was there to make it all better. She wished she was back in her bedroom with that purple haired goofball, while he played with her hair and told her the stupidest jokes. She wished they didn't have to deal with this. She let the tears fall freely.

She was a Saiyan. She wasn't supposed to be like this, but she was. She let her weaknesses show more than she would have liked. She hated that she was stuck in this dark room all alone, and that she didn't know when she'd be let go or what was going to happen. The uncertainty was enough to crush her nerves of steel down to almost nothing.

Letting out a sigh Amy settled back into her not so comfortable position. She searched through her mind to find something she could hold onto. It came in the form of a purple haired Prince and she smiled a little. She'd get out of there. And then she'd find Trunks and they'd get out of this together.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO

Goten didn't want to wake Veala up, but they needed to get their plan down. Besides that, he knew they needed to contact her parents and she would kill him if he did it by himself. Either that or her father would kill him for being in the same room as his sleeping daughter, planet under attack or not, Vegeta would still kill him.

Trying to wake up the Saiyan Princess was no easy task. Goten tried kissing her awake, but all that did was cause her to hit him in the face in her sleep. He tried to shake her awake, but all that did was get him elbowed in the ribs and the wind knocked out of him. He growled lightly and picked her up gently.

"Veala if you don't get up I'm going to tell Trunks that you stole Amy's invention just so that she'd get mad at him right before the party we had the night your parents left,"

Veala's eyes opened slowly and Goten gulped at the frightful promise of pain very apparent in her eyes.

"I'll kill you," she said, her voice making it known that she was dead serious.

"Well that got you up, come on we have to call your parents," he said casually and set her down. He was trying to hide his fear, because when she knew you were afraid that's when she struck the hardest.

Veala growled at him lightly, but it was much less scary then she wanted it to be, because a yawn interrupted her growl making her look strangely adorable instead of frightening.

Goten chuckled lightly and sat down at the communications station of the base.

Veala took the liberty of sitting on his lap right after he started the call to her parents.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked after she sat down

"Do you want me to die? If your dad finds out we're together like this, it doesn't matter that the planet's about to be taken over completely I'm doing to be dead far before I can see it saved!" Goten attempted to move her, but she kissed him and all the plans for her to move stopped in his head. She pulled away and smirked

"Oh calm down, we're in the middle of a war. He's not going to do anything to you, because we need you. And this is pay back for threatening me earlier," she said simply, making herself comfortable on his lap

"Veala," Goten almost whined at her, making her smirk again, "Now's not the time for jokes and payback you know, this is serious," he said to her, a frown gracing his face.

"I know that, which is why we're calling my parents. If it wasn't serious I wouldn't have even considered it. Now hush up and let me do the talking," her voice was serious and determined and he knew better than to argue. They waited another moment before someone actually answered their call.

"Veala! What the fuck!" her father basically screamed as their image came up on the monitor.

"Why are you sitting on his lap?! Move this instant! You are in so much trouble! And you!" Goten flinched slightly and tried to hide behind his girl.

"You're dead when I get back do you hear me?!" Vegeta screamed at them for another ten seconds before Bulma smacked him lightly on the head to stop him in his rant.

"Vegeta, shut up," she said with a roll of her eyes

"Thank you mother," Veala said and shook her head slightly

"…Veala what's going on? You're calling from the base that no one knows about and you look pretty beaten up. Plus you wouldn't call unless it was an emergency…what's happening?" her mother was observant as always and Veala let out sigh.

Veala was silent for a minute, and then when her thoughts were straight she went into full soldier report mode.

"The palace was ambushed earlier today, just after training so not quite noon. We fought them off as well as we could but…there were too many for us to beat. Goten got me to safety and we've been hiding out here ever since. I got hurt, but I'm alright. I don't know what they were mom…they were fast and strong and even with just a few of them they got the better of us," Veala glared slightly at the keyboard in front of her. She hated to admit it, but they needed help.

Bulma cursed and Vegeta glared at the screen

"It has to be the same guys that we're fighting here. Do they have black cloaks? And they clink when they move around?" Vegeta asked his daughter who turned to look at Goten.

"Yes sir, although only a handful wore the cloaks. Some were in regular armor," Goten spoke up immediately when Veala looked at him.

"Bastards… they knew we were coming. Veala, where's your brother?" Vegeta asked rather angrily

"T-Trunks…" she felt the tears come to her eyes and she looked down, not wanting her parents to see her cry. Her lip trembled and she tried to clear her voice before answering. She choked back the tears and said, her voice trembling

"He didn't make it out of there, they captured him, I-I can still sense his energy and our bond is still up which means he's still alive…but I don't know for how much longer," her voice cracked twice as she spoke and she cleared her throat again before looking back up at her parents.

"We need a plan. And we can't wait for you all to get back here. We, Goten and I, are going to scout out the area around the palace. We'll see if we can find out what's going on, and see if anyone else escaped so we can gain some firepower. I know it'll take you at least two days to get back here. Our planet won't last that long unless we do something about it," she looked at her parents and they could both see her eyes were dark and colder than usual.

"Veala you're not going to do anything stupid and get yourself killed do you hear me? If any signs of danger come up then you get out of there, unharmed and alive!" Bulma's glare threatened her to argue and Veala held her tongue for that moment.

"Goten, you make sure she stays safe. If anything happens to her it's on your head," Bulma said looking to him with her icy stare instead.

"I will give my life for her if I need to; I'll keep her safe my lady. I promise," Goten tightened his hold around her and nodded to his Queen.

"Veala you know what you're doing. Use those brains you have and save your brother…and our planet. We'll hurry up here and try to be back as soon as we can to help. Don't give up. Stay safe…" Vegeta didn't say anything else as his daughter nodded.

"We'll try and report to you again if something big happens. But I don't know if we'll get the opportunity again," Goten said somberly

"We'll save Trunks and get the planet back mom, dad," Veala said in a determined and fierce voice. "We'll stay safe, and no one else is going to get hurt," she said looking down.

"Veala," Bulma said and waited until she looked up

"We have faith in you and love you. Now go kick some ass and make them sorry they ever messed with the Saiyan race. No not just the Saiyan race...make those sorry bastards pay for messing with our family, make them wish they'd never existed," Bulma's words were laced in venom and anger. Vegeta simply nodded his agreement.

"Don't worry mom, they'll cease to exist soon enough," Veala replied

"We have to go, the frontlines need us," Vegeta looked at the monitor and made eye contact with his daughter

"Make me proud," he said and the screen went blank.

Veala looked at Goten who nodded. They both got up and put on their armor, neither was speaking much but that was alright. They needed to get their heads straight before they could start this plan. Veala sat down and mapped out exactly where they were going.

"Goten…we need to find out exactly what's going on inside the palace. I know they said not to do anything stupid, but…" her voice trailed off and Goten simply smirked slightly. He knew that tone in her voice well. He leaned against the doorway that led into the control room casually and looked into her eyes.

"What's the plan?" he asked with a grin.


End file.
